


Through the Ages

by UnknownXeno



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, And That Confuses Everyone, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because I'm Trying To Follow Canon, Break Up, Chapter 4 Got Surprisingly Dark, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Minicon Deaths, Forbidden Love, Lies, Lust at First Sight, Lust-to-Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mostly Soundwave's PoV, One-Sided Attraction, Orion Pax is a Good Boy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Panic Attack, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Ending, Soundwave Loves His Best Friend's Boyfriend, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Thanks Overlord, There will be a sequel, Y U SO NICE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownXeno/pseuds/UnknownXeno
Summary: Soundwave always held affection for the blue and crimson convoy. An affection that grew as time passed and refused to wither and die; no matter if Soundwave wished it would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It all started before the war, Soundwave’s infatuation. 
> 
> It started as a simple lust for a small, but sturdy looking archivist, with a brilliant crimson and royal blue paint job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started before the war, Soundwave’s infatuation. 
> 
> It started as a simple lust for a small but sturdy looking archivist with a brilliant crimson and royal blue paint job.

Soundwave stood in the back of the crowded and loud room, lurking in the shadow of a large metal supporting column. His blank visor hid the ever watching gaze of Megatronus’s most loyal friend and lieutenant. He hid quietly in the shadows, as he evaluated the little archivist that traveled all the way from the immaculate city of Iacon, to the energon drenched gutters of Kaon. 

Megatronus had been suspicious of this little upper class mech; who had ever heard of anyone of the upper echelons taking mercy on those below them that held up the cities they lived in, unless it was a trap or a trick? Soundwave quietly agreed with his friend, and set to gathering as much information on the archivist, Orion Pax, he learned, as he could. 

It had been a shockingly difficult task to dig up any information other than what was already public knowledge on the mech, and Soundwave delighted in the challenge of foraging for information, while trying to stay undetected by whoever it was that guarded Orion Pax’s secrets so desperately. In the end, Soundwave’s superior skills outclassed those of the one hiding the archivist’s private information. What the hacker found was rather… Dull.

Little Orion was indeed an archivist, but what he left out was that he was the pupil of Alpha Trion himself. At first Soundwave thought that this would lead to a plethora of juicy information on Orion; student of an ex-senator? The mech had to have darker ulterior motives for meeting a mech that loudly called for a social reformation. But… Soundwave found nothing that would suggest that Orion Pax meant any harm to those that upheld Megatronus’s ideals.

That lead to where Soundwave was currently; lurking in shadows, watching the sturdy mech with curiosity.

:: Shiny little guy, isn’t he? :: Frenzy mused over the Host Bond.  
:: A little slimmer, and he’d make a smokin’ pleasure-bot, :: snickered Rumble.  
:: It appears that some others think similarly, :: Ravage growled, as he shared his point of view from the top of an arch.

Orion had indeed caught the attention of several other mechs, and some stout femmes. They all looked down at the archivist with lust and a dangerous glint in their optics, but none were brave enough to approach the lone, attractive mech. 

Soundwave frowned behind the visor, and stepped out of the shadow for the support column towards Orion Pax, before one of the lecherous mechs or femmes decided to coerce the shiny mech some place alone.

Everyone in the room parted before the faceless terror Host, with looks of fear hidden behind irritation and respect. Orion had now caught sight of the approaching gladiator, and did something that made Soundwave pause.

He smiled at him. 

It wasn’t a forced smile, done to cover up fear or a grimace, nor was it forced. It was open and happily given. And though small, it was full of a warmth that reached the brilliant blue optics that seemed to hold Soundwave entranced with their acceptance. 

:: Not the only one, indeed, Ravage, :: Frenzy cackled, as he felt a brief flare of lust bloom across the Host Bond from Soundwave. 

Soundwave mentally reprimanded the minicon twin, and watched as Orion happily trotted up to him.

“You’re Soundwave, right?” Came the surprisingly deep voice of the archivist. Of course he knew, but it was always polite to ask first. 

Soundwave merely nodded once, and motioned for him to follow before playing a recording. 

“Soundwave: You are to safely bring Orion to me in our room,” Megatron’s deep, slightly raspy voice played out. 

Soundwave waited for Orion to acknowledge the statement. When the little archivist nodded, and shyly clutched a datapad to his wide chest, Soundwave lead him into the deeper parts of the coliseum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to HeapingScrapheap for betaing! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though it shouldn’t have, it came as a surprise when he started to fall for the Decepticon’s newest ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is getting pretty complicated, so updates my be a bit slow!

When it had been two months to the day since Orion’s first secret trip to Kaon, the little mech returned to the coliseum a second time.

Again, Soundwave stood waiting for Orion in the busy underground room, where the spectators were allowed to meet and greet a few lucky gladiators. This time, though, the Host gladiator stood in the open, in the center of the room with Rumble and Frenzy standing to either side of him. 

Everyone in the room gave the mech a wide berth, and cast distrusting or nervous glances his way, but Soundwave silently ignored them all. Rumble and Frenzy, on the other hand, sent nasty glares, and flared their armor plates in shows of intimidation that were all but ignored, in favor of keeping an optic on the Host.

The twins’ fields were slowly growing more and more irritated and impatient, and it was starting to bleed over into Soundwave himself. Fortunately, the room was saved from the cruel pranks of a pair of scorned minicons when a loud clear voice broke over the crowd like a gong.

“Soundwave!” Orion called out joyfully, as he entered the large room and spotted said mech. 

The shiny blue and crimson mech pranced up to the Host with a friendly smile on his face plate, electric blue optics shining just as warmly. Soundwave shifted under his gaze, unused to such emotions being aimed at him from anyone not named Megatronus, or not one of his minicons. 

“Oh! And it is good to finally officially meet the two of you, Frenzy, Rumble!” 

It now the minis’ turn to be surprised and slightly uncomfortable, as Orion not only greeted them with the same warmth he gave their Host, but he also knelt before them so he wasn’t looming over them.

“I am sorry that I am a little late meeting all of you,” Orion said looking from the minicons to Soundwave but not standing. “But I decided to watch a match you were in…” the archivist’s smile fell but didn’t lose its warmth. “I don’t wish to offend any of you but… It was horrible… Is Ravage alright? I notice he isn’t here and he seemed to have taken quite a hit from that metallolion.” 

Worry tinged his words, but not the worry that any gladiator was used to getting. Often, the owner of a gladiator or a ‘loyal’ fan would ask worriedly if they were okay, but not out of genuine care for their life or well-being. No; they only cared if the gladiator could be thrown into another energon stained fight, and still bring those above them more profit. But Orion seemed to legitimately care about Ravage’s well-being. A quick, but thorough scan of his EMF confirmed it as genuine, throwing the twins through a loop.

“Uh… Rav... He’s… uh… he’s good. Just back at our quarters, healing up for the next bout,” Rumble stammered out, staring wide optic-ed at the bizarre mech before him.

Orion let out a gust of warm air, seeming to deflate a bit, as a tension left his frame that the others had thought was caused by being surrounded by filth from the factories, arena, and those of the lower caste. As Orion’s shoulders fell, his smile rose back on his face. Relief washed over the three other mechs, as he softly wrapped his field around them before pulling back, so as to not crowd the three others.

“That is good to hear! Would you pass my congratulations on your victory to him and the others? … Frenzy? Is there something the matter?”

“N-n-no. I j-just have n-n-n-never m-m-met s-s-s-som-m-meone th-that c-c-c-c-c-...“

Frenzy, unnoticed by the others until now, had started glitching towards the end of Orion offering his congrats, and was now glitching badly enough he could not speak. 

The minicon made a pained and annoyed grimace, as he tried to get his glitches under control. Soundwave was swift as he lifted the distressed ‘con, and manually transformed him and locked him to his right arm. Rumble himself was quick to attach himself to Soundwave’s other arm, to offer his brother comfort more easily. With both the minicons now firmly attached to Soundwave, Orion stood up so he could look Soundwave in his hidden optics.

“I’m sorry… Did… Did I do something wrong?” He nervously glanced at Soundwave’s now thick arms and back to Soundwave’s face. a look of guilt written plainly across Orion’s face, and worry returning to his expressive field. 

Soundwave’s spark constricted in his chassis at the sight.

The gladiator shook his helm, and after a brief moment of hesitation, timidly reached out his own field, filling it with reassurance. Orion relaxed as the field lightly brushed his own, and he responded with a soft caress of relief. 

Soundwave felt a stab of affection lance through his spark, followed quickly by surprise. Rumble chuffed a laugh over the Host bond.

:: Really? The mech treats us like we’re actually worth more than being fodder in blood sports, and you’re surprised that you’re falling for him. :: 

Soundwave ignored Rumble, and swiftly withdrew his field from Orion’s.

:: Better start heading to quarters, :: came Laserbeak’s melodic voice. :: You are starting to draw attention. ::

Indeed, she was right. 

Gladiators, patrons, and those that ran the arena were starting to watch them with suspicious and curious optics. Soundwave let out a long, whistling hiss through his vents. He rolled his shoulders, showing off his long, armored arms that had rendered many a foe asunder, both on and off of the sandy, black arena floor. That dissuaded many from their obvious looks, but that did not mean the two were no longer being watched.

Soundwave turned half away from Orion before motioning for him to follow. Trusting, the archivist smiled gladly up at him. 

“Lead the way, I’ll follow you.”

Soundwave nodded and chose to ignore the rush of attraction that flooded his spark, proceeding to lead Orion to Megatronus and the Host’s shared quarters to wait for the other gladiator’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special 'Thank you!' to my beta!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon it became obvious not just to Soundwave that it wasn’t just Orion’s polished paint that shone with great brilliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, these chapters might be unbeta-ed for the foreseeable future. Things are looking a little bit rough IRL, but I still want to update this for all y'all.

It had been three years since Orion’s first trip and since that first fateful journey the mech had made over twenty more. He was now a relatively common sight in the coliseum underground. Some chose to ignore the brightly colored mech that strode through the dusty and stained halls like an aurora flitting around an ancient clay jar. Others, a majority, were bitter and openly scorned the little archivist; not physically never physically for fear of the Champion of Kaon and his loyal lapdog, Soundwave, whose bite was worse than his bark. Though both of the protective gladiators were wise enough to send one of their trusted gladiator allies to guard Orion from newer fighters or those so blinded by wounded pride and wrath when the archivist’s friends were busy in the arena or trapped in the med bay. Today was one of those days: Megatronus in the med bay, Soundwave and all his minicons on the arena floor.

Orion sat on an overly tall bench, his legs dangling comically far from the ground. His guard for the moment, Impactor, sat beside him, scowling at any that came too close. Not far from the pair stood another pair. Two relatively short mechs, one red the other yellow, occasionally cast disgusted glances at the archivist before turning back and muttering to each other. Finally, the yellow one snapped when Orion caught his optic and gave the gladiator a small smile.

“I wonder what a pampered and polished surface bot is doing down here with us gutter trash?” The yellow one mocked loudly.

“Maybe it has a thing for charity cases?” the red one sneered as he cast an appraising glance over Orion and scoffed as of what he saw was somehow lacking. “You know how the saying about a noble’s paint right? The brighter the paint the dimmer the processor.”

“That’s enough you two.” Impactor warned with a deep rumble of his engines and a dark glare. Orion frowned at the two short gladiators and fluffed up his armor in offence. 

“You are mistaken, I am no hypocritical noble that only gained their place through money and subterfuge.”

The two gladiators simply laughed at him.

“No, I suppose you are just a hypocrite.” The yellow mech said with a fanged smile. Suddenly, the smile dropped and was replaced with an angered disgusted sneer as he looked down his nose at Orion. “We have met your kind before.” His voice once cruelly playful and mocking had dropped an octave and was thickly layered in cold condescending disgust. “You all claim to have the lower castes’ best interests at spark, but all you really want is some free fragging.” 

The red much gave an evil cackle at his companion’s sneering. “With how the Champ and his lapdog guard him so jealously I bet he’s already fragged ‘em both!”

“ENOUGH!!!” 

Before Orion could open him mouth to rebut the two gladiators Megatronus’s enraged voice boomed and echoed throughout the stone room. His optics blazed like blue fire, stoked by his rage at the two miscreant gladiators. The room shook as the Champion of Kaon advanced upon the now fearful red and yellow mechs. Everyone’s frames and sparks rumbled from the subsonic roar of his powerful engines, and everyone knew the twins were dead.

Panic lanced through Orion as he saw his friend advance upon the two young gladiators. Quickly he leapt off the bench with a clatter that went unnoticed by anyone over the spectacle of the Champion in a murderous rage. Orion would have gone completely unnoticed if he had not suddenly rushed to stand between the red and yellow mechs and the advancing thunderous storm that was Megatronus. Every vent and spark stopped as the tiny shiny archivist stood in a firm but nonthreatening pose facing his friend, protecting the two that had just moments ago been viciously mocking him. 

“Get out of the way, Orion.” The Champion snarled, optics never leaving the two terrified mechs behind the archivist, “These two clearly need to be taught a lesson in respect.” His blade unsheathing punctuated his statement.

Behind Orion the red and yellow mechs shook with barely concealed terror, but still stood in a ready fighting stance. They were not going down without a fight.

“And did you think any differently of me when we first met?” Orion said softly.

That brought all of the attention in the room from the gladiators and the impending massacre to the small archivist. Even Megatronus briefly took his optics off of his targets to glance at his friend.

“And I have since learned that you are the exception that makes the rule.” Megatronus relaxed his stance a bit.

“And how do you plan to prove that to others if you simply cut down those that do not agree with you? All you would be doing is enforcing what they believe to be true.” Orion said firmly but gently then gave a soft laugh. “Besides, I am made of sterner stiff than to be brought low by such falsehoods.”

The Champion growled low his attention now fully on Orion and took a step forward so he loomed over the shorter mech and Orion had to painfully crane his neck to look his friend in the optic. “So, you think I should just let those who openly mock my allies and myself do as they please?”

“No, I don’t…” Orion paused as he considered his next words. “I believe that you know how to deal with those under your command. You are the undefeated Champion of Kaon for a reason.” The archivist took a step back, gave Megatronus an easy smile, and rested a servo on the silver giant’s sword arm. 

“Also, it is not the first time I have heard gladiators make salacious comments about our relationship.” Orion kept his smile up and prayed Megatronus would take the bait.

He did.

“Hm… It seems others have become complacent lately…” The Champion’s voice purred in malicious glee. “I pity any who are thrown against me in the arena from now on…” Battle lusting optics jumped from Orion, to the ceiling just behind the red and yellow gladiators. “How about you Soundwave?”

Every helm in the room snapped up to where Megatronus was looking as a recording of Megatronus’s laugh, eerily melded with the scream of a sparkeater, blared and echoed through the stone and metal room. Somewhere a gladiator let out a strangled scream and everyone shifted nervously as all optics locked on the spindly razor-sharp form of Soundwave firmly latched to the stone ceiling.

All his minicons were deployed and those not too afraid to look away from the monstrous looking mech frantically whipped their helms around trying in vain to spot at least one. Even Orion seemed to be frightened by the sparkeater-looking Host. As Soundwave’s vents hissed Black sand from the arena misted out making it seem as if a light black smog wisped from his vents. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Soundwave pushed away of the ceiling until his helm was level with the shaking terrified red and yellow gladiators. Their horrified faces reflected back at them as if to force them to watch themselves as they were deactivated. With a seemingly supernatural fluid grace Soundwave leisurely twisted his body, first releasing one hand from where it had dug deep into the stone then the other, allowing him to softly, soundlessly, place his pedes onto the rock and metal floor. Not once did Soundwave turn his visor away from his targets.

A low vicious chuckle drew most everyone’s attention back to Megatronus. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

And then, like someone flipped a switch, the silver gladiator gave Orion a warm, but still sharp, smile. “Now that that’s been dealt with, let’s retire to our room. You too Impactor, there is much we need to discuss if we wish for things to go our way.”

Impactor nodded stiffly and hurriedly followed his boss out of the room, giving Soundwave a wide berth. 

The Host mech started following after them but paused when he noticed Orion wasn’t behind them. In the shadow of the doorway he looked back and saw Orion talking to the two brat gladiators. Curious, Soundwave turned up the sensitivity on his audials to listen in.

“-s very protective of me. I just wish he’d let me fight my own verbal battles… Are you two okay?”

The two gladiators shifted nervously but were clearly more relaxed now that Orion’s body guards were out of sight. “We’re fine.” The yellow one sneered, clearly trying to cover up his residual fear and failing. “We’re not that easy to kill.”

“I am fully aware of that!” Soundwave heard the smile in Orion’s voice, “though I have only seen you two fight once it is quite obvious that you are both skilled fighters. The way you two play off of each other I would almost say you were bonded the way you were in synch.”

“We’re split spark twins.” The red mech said bewildered that the one they’d been roasting earlier was praising and protecting them.

“I should have guessed, it’s quite obvious in hindsight.”

There was a pregnant pause as Orion waited for a response and the two gladiators didn’t quite know what ro do.

“Anyways,” Orion said breaking the awkward pause, “I was wondering…”

The two gladiators stiffened and subtly got into a defensive stance waiting for an illicit request as “payment” for the gentry’s help.

“is there any way to prove that I’m not like those other upper level mechs?”

The red and yellow mechs were floored. Soundwave smiled and saved a picture of their slackjawed expressions for later.

The two were quick to pull themselves together and mostly succeeded.

Even across the room Soundwave‘s empathic abilities were able to tell him that one of the twins was about to deny Orion the chance.

It was the yellow mech that opened him mouth to sneer down at Orion when he was interrupted by his brother’s soft request.

“I’ve never been able to try energon candies… I’m Sideswipe by the way.” 

The yellow mech rolled his optics and scoffed at his brother, Sideswipe.

“Get me some of that fancy polish you use… Sunstreaker.” The yellow twin relented after an elbow jab from Sideswipe.

Orion’s field lit up and he bounced on his pedes. “Thank you for the chance to prove myself! You won’t regret it!” He gave a brief bow to each of them, an informal good-bye shared among the elite and not often seen below the surface layers.

“Yeah… Whatever…” Sunstreaker said not believing the little archivist, but thrown by the respectful bow.

Orion happily turned on his heel and pranced to the door where Soundwave casually hid. When he reached the door he jumped at the sight of Soundwave.

The Host felt a stab of pain at the jump and again when he remembered the fear that had flooded Orion’s field when the archivist saw him clinging to the ceiling.

Soundwave turned to the side and motioned for Orion to go ahead of him. The archivist nodded stiffly and nervously started down the hall.

As the two made their way down the long halls that lead to the gladiators’ quarters Soundwave could feel the fear and nervousness in Orion’s field. Again, Soundwave felt a stab of pain in his spark. Like a hypodermic needle that injected a dark bitterness into his spark, but before it could spread or take hold Orion stopped suddenly and turned sharply to face Soundwave.

The Host blinked in surprise as Orion’s brilliant blue optics shimmered with unshed tears and the pain that was painted across his face.

“Did-did they ever make you fight one? Did they ever make you fight a sparkeater?” Orion stammered out, wringing his servos. “I know that was a recording of a live sparkeater you played back there.”

Soundwave paused as the realization that Orion was afraid FOR Soundwave not OF Soundwave. The bitterness burned away to be replaced with shame, but that was nothing compared to the joy and adoring affection that flooded his spark.

“Don’t treat me like a sparkling! I need to know!” Orion snapped, misinterpreting Soundwave’s silence as reluctance.

“FEMMES AND GENTLEMECHS!!!” the roar of thousands upon thousands of mechs in an echoing stadium and the blaring voice of an announcer played from Soundwave. “TODAY IS A ONCE IN A LIFECYCLE BATTLE!!! A BATTLE TO THE DEATH BETWEEN DEMONIC SPARK EATING FREAK OF NATURE AND SOMETHING THAT EVERY CYBERTONIAN ALIVE FEARS!!! WHICH IS WHICH I’LL LEAVE UP TO YOU!!!” 

Orion covered his mouth in horror as the recorded crowd laughed and cheered. The recording continued.

“I GIVE YOU SOUNDWAVE VERSUS THE SPARKEATER!!!” Again, the angered scream of a starving sparkeater screeched from Soundwave; this time to the chorus of over twenty thousand energon mongering Cybertronians. Soundwave cut off the recording as the sound of metal rending metal signaled the beginning if the fight.

Orion stood with optics clenched shut, tears streaming down his face, and both servos clamped over his mouth. He shook with repressed sobs, armor rattling even as he tried to keep it clamped tight to him. But what was worse was his field; it thrashed and whipped and seemed to scream in agony. It bombarded the empath with PAIN SORROW and a harsh bite of ANGER. 

It was so strong and over powering Soundwave found himself mentally falling back on his minicons to withstand it. 

When he started to think that he had recovered and could withstand more of the turbulent field Orion launched himself at the Host and held him in a tight embrace.

“I’m so sorry...” he whispered into Soundwave’s chest. He easily wrapped his arms around the Host’s chassis and held him close. Orion even nuzzled his helm over the bright biolight that marked where Soundwave’s spark rested.

The empath just stood there, frozen, his mind blank as he gazed down at Orion’s royal blue helm. The archivist’s audio fin was pressed firmly against his chassis, directly over his spark. Somewhere in the back of his mind Soundwave wondered if Orion could hear how it throbbed and tried to tear its way out of his body to reach him.

:: Boss, hug him back. :: Buzzsaw said nudging his Host over their bond, knocking Soundwave out of his stupor.

Soundwave shyly raised his arm and gave Orion what he hoped was a reassuring embrace.

It must have worked because Orion’s shivering slowly eased from violent, to soft tremors, then finally ceased. The archivist gave his friend a parting squeeze then stepped back from their embrace, but not from Soundwave's one armed embrace, and looked up at Soundwave with a smile that seemed to spirit away all of the atmosphere from Soundwave’s vents.

“If there are any that doubt your pure intentions, my dear Pax, then they are utter fools.” 

Orion’s neck cracked as he whipped his helm to look back at Megatronus, startled by his sudden appearance. Soundwave mentally reprimanded himself for not noticing his friend’s arrival.

Megatronus slowly, reverently, approached Orion as if approaching a sacred and beloved artifact; some fundamentally larger thing that deserved to be revered. When the scuffed silver gladiator finally stood before the little archivist he knelt and gently took Orion’s servo in his own larger ones. 

“You are the most beautiful creature that Primus has ever allowed to grace this miserable world. In spark and frame.”

Orion flushed a brilliant blue at Megatronus’s words and weakly tried to refute his friend’s words, claiming to be unworthy of such praise. The words died completely when Soundwave rested a thin servo on his shoulder. “Most beautiful creature… spark and frame.” Soundwave replayed Megatron’s words making Orion flush brighten and the tips of his audio fins to glow.

“I’m not sure about ‘beautiful’” came Impactor’s voice, optics full if a soft warmth, “but you are rather adorable… especially those light up fins of yours.” 

They all laughed good naturedly as Orion let out an indignant rev of his engines and pulled his servo from Megrtonus’s to cover the tips of his fins. He half-sparkedly glared at them but it quickly broke into a shy smile as Megatronus nuzzled his helm.

“I thought we had much to discuss Megatronus.” Orion huffed playfully. 

Megatronus smiled and stood to his full height. “That we do… and do not take offence, Orion Pax. We all care for you, deeply.” The gladiator smiled softly down at the archivist and tenderly caressed his face plate. 

Orions optic covers fluttered at the touch and his blush, which had started to fade, returned as he smiled timidly. “I know. I care for all of you too.”.

With one last smile Megatronus turned and lead the others to his room. There was a revolution to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter 4 finished, but I am doing a little editing on my own as I'm not quite proud of it yet. 
> 
> Will update when I have a bit of chapter 5 done as I want at least one chapter's worth of buffer whenever I update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that Orion gained the respect of two enemies was the day he almost died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo~! I made quite a bit of headway on chapter 5, though it isn't finished, so here's chapter 4 sooner than expected! :D
> 
> Also, credit for the creation of Simfur Roundeds (and other cyberdogs not featured here) belongs to Cosmicdanger on Tumblr!  
> Here's the link: http://cosmicdanger.tumblr.com/post/132690530422/polyhexan-nightstrike-with-its-nocturnal-habits  
> Check them out! Cosmic makes AMAZING art!

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw slowly and discreetly tailed their wayward mech as he stealthily dodged between the shadows cast by the gladiators that towered over him. 

Little Orion passed unseen by any except for the two avians. His usually powerful and emotive field was pulled in tight to his frame; even the empath Soundwave would have overlooked him had he not been paying attention. In fact, the archivist had hoped that he could quietly slip away unnoticed in order to deliver a couple precious packages to a pair of potential friends without the imposing presence of Kaon’s most infamous and powerful gladiators.

That lead him on his dangerous journey to the edge of where Megatronus’s influence and protection extended. The circular and poorly lit halls where the prominent newer gladiators that had a potential to become legendary were stored. It looked as if Orion would complete his dangerous fray to deliver his gifts, when three-quarters of the way he was spotted by unfriendly optics.

“And what do we have here…” Cooed a voice as rich and thick as poisoned honey. A massive heavy hand dropped and closed like a bear trap onto Orion’s shoulder and twisted him around to the side to face a gladiator that looked more monster than mech. “The Champion’s polished whore alone in the dark away from his master. Have you grown tired of the Champion’s spike and come to have a taste others? Or is it the other way around and you were sent here to get a little practice?”

:: Boss! Overlord’s got Orion! :: Laserbeak screamed over the bond. The reaction was immediate; fear flooded the Host bond from Soundwave and every minicon. Rage was quick to follow as Soundwave heard the upstart’s words. 

How dare that foul, pathetic, immoral, unworthy excuse for a Cybertornian insult those leagues above him! That evil little scraplet didn’t even deserve to vent the same air as Megatronus or Orion!

Soundwave grit his sharp denta and a snarl, muted by his visor as he reluctantly gave the order for his avians to stand by for now. Overlord had yet to attack and the Host did not want to start a fight that could not only offline Orion but Laserbeak and Buzzsaw too.

Soundwave sent a quick ping to Megatronus alerting him to trouble. He called his minicons to him, excluding Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, and started toward Orion, the Host watched the interaction through Laserbeak.

Orion shrugged Overlord’s servo off his shoulder and stood strong. “As a matter of fact it is neither of those.” Orion’s deep voice was strong but nonthreatening, not wanting to antagonize but knowing not to show weakness to the mad mech. “I am currently on a mission and I would appreciate it if you would allow me to leave.”

Overlord merely gave a condescending bark of a laugh and crouched in front of Orion.

“Hmm… how about this: If you can come up with something to convince me to let you go, I will let you pass and not bother you again…” Overlord’s once pseudo-friendly smile shattered as it grew and spread across his face into something malicious and horrid. His carmine optics burned brighter, hotter, like portals to the very smelters of the Pit. 

Orion shivered and took an involuntary step back. “And… if I can’t?” Soundwave was proud that Orion’s voice didn’t shake, but it was violently swept away by terror when he heard Overlord’s reply. 

Soundwave broke into a dead sprint and pinged Megatronus with another emergency message. 

Where was he?!

The host snarled and roared like an animal behind his visor in frustration, fear, and rage. There were too many mechs jammed together and not enough room to transform and fly! 

Blasting the volume on his systems the protective mech let loose the recorded sparkeater scream. 

Gladiators, patrons, and employees alike screamed and ducked as Soundwave forcefully disengaged his minicons, sending them flying, and leaped to the ceiling. He skittered like an enraged sparkeater himself as he swiftly, frantically, made his way toward Orion. Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy hot on his heels.

“We have a deal.” Now Orion voice shook and crackled with static. His wide blue optics danced over the horrid gladiator’s frame causing Overlord’s manic grin to widen. 

“Takeing it all in are you?” he purred in a perverted romantic tone, spreading his legs as in his crouch to show off his interface paneling.

“Yes, I am, but not for the reason you are inferring.” 

“Oh…? Then what might be the reason?”

“If I told you then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

Overlord gave a pleased chuckle and mockingly bounced on his toes. “Oh, I do love surprises.”

Orion shifted under Overlords lecherous gaze; he swore he could feel his paint burn and bubble under those blistering optics.

“Also, I suggest you hurry little whore; my patience is not endless…” Overlord crooned in a disgusting imitation of a lover’s purr.

Finally, Soundwave got an answering ping from Megatronus. “Soundwave! I need assistance! Some slagger tried to have me arrested!” the silver gladiator’s voice snarled angrily over their com. Soundwave’s reply was a furious hiss, it was little wonder who had set it up, and immediately sent one message: “Overlord has Orion!” came Laserbeak scared scream.

“WHAT?!”

Megatronus’s enraged howl banged and echoed in Soundwave’s processor sending spikes of agony ripping through it. In his distraction from the pain he misplaced a servo sending him crashing to the ground atop a clot of gladiators.

The terrified gladiators thrashed and fought in a panic trying to escape from the seemingly demon possessed Soundwave.

“Get away from our boss!” snarled Frenzy as he leaped into the brawl on the floor.

In the confusion of the brawl a gladiator made a fatal mistake.

Rumble cried out in pain as a scared gladiator sliced into the minicon’s shoulder, nearly cleaving his spark open.

The echoing agony in Soundwave’s spark from Rumble would have pushed the Host over the edge on a normal day. But in the corner of his processor Soundwave saw Overlord give Orion a victorious, horrendous, monstrous smile. “I grow bored of your negotiations and silken words… I will enjoy hearing you beg and scream yourself hoarse in my berth.”

The entire world faded into a black void-like rage as Soundwave, through Laserbeak, watched helplessly as Overlord snatched Orion up into his vice like arms and pinned him to his chest. 

Soundwave’s world became a tunnel in shades of grey and energon blue.

Vague grey, black, and white shapes came in and out of his vision as the Host tried to reach Rumble. Whenever an amorphous shape would block his way the berserking gladiator sliced and ripped and tore at it sending arcs of glowing blue fountaining through the air before moving towards the downed minicon.

After seconds that seemed like years, at last he reached the injured minicon, who was only recognized through the bond he shared with Soundwave. Rumble was quickly scooped up in Soundwave’s long arms and held close to his chest for protection.

As Soundwave pressed his minicon to his chest a sudden electrifying agony shot up his spine.

Twisting with a roar muted by the visor he spotted four shapes with sparking spears.

Soundwave, Frenzy, and Ravage all roared as they charged the group of enforcers called to apprehend the gladiators. 

 

Orion stood tall before Overlord, only shaking minutely after hearing Overlord’s horrid plans for him. The tiny archivist couldn’t help but feel like he made a deal with a devil.

“There is truly no need for you to do… any of that.” His plating rippled in disgust before pressing closer to his frame in fear. Overlord merely smiled and watched the mech with starving optics.

“Do you truly derive pleasure from such monstrous debauchery?”

“In fact, I do! Also, not an uncommon question, though I’ve never heard it described so eloquently. I wonder if you’d still be so articulate when I remove those pretty optics of yours.” Orion screamed in his professor; how could one say such horrible things so nonchalantly.

“Though… they do flare such a lovely shade of energon blue when terrified… and so expressive! I might remove something else so I can watch your emotions dance!”

“Overlord, if you seek financial gain or-“

“I honestly care little for money or physical trinkets. I lose interest in them too quickly or they are simply a means to an end.”

Buzzsaw and Laserbeak could only watch in agony as Orion’s plating shook so hard it seemed to vibrate. It clattered against his frame and it’s other plates even as he tried to subtly smooth it out with his hands.

“I’ve seen your great prowess in the arena!” Orion exclaimed in a last ditch effort to save his life, “a mighty gladiator such as yourself surly doesn’t require a lowly mech such as myself!”

Overlord’s smile fell a little and the watching avians couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. 

Then Overlord spoke those dreadful damning words.

“I grow bored of your negotiations and silken words… I will enjoy hearing you beg and scream yourself hoarse in my berth.”

Orion tried to bolt away from the monster but Overlord was to large and too fast. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw prepared to launch into the air when an overwhelming blinding rage slammed into their sparks. 

The avians froze as they tried to fight against Soundwave’s fury. Their frames locked in place, forced to watch as Orion was pinned to Overlord’s broad chest. They could feel Soundwave and their minicon brothers lose their minds in a blood rage that made them tear through mechs like rabid animals, and the avians fought to not lose their own.

As they watched their Host and bretheren charge a group of enforcers in their minds’ eye they also watched as Orion struggled in Overlord’s grasp as the gladiator pulled him up so they were face-to-face. Orion pushed on Overlord’s shoulder trying tl get away which only earned him a laugh.

The beast of a mech leaned down, most likely to whisper more threatening endearments, when he halted with a ‘herk’. 

What little could be spared for it the two minicons wondered at Overlord’s sudden stillness. Buzzsaw was the first to finally manage to put up a strong enough block on the bond to really get a detailed look at the pair, and nearly laughed in shocked relief.

In the sparce and dim lights of the hall, a thin gaurdless knife gleamed in Orion’s servo.

Lasebeak, who now had also placed a block, sagged in relief. She had a lot of questions but would rather wait until the danger had passed completely before pursuing answers.

“Release. Me. Now.” Orion snarled in Overlord’s audio between clenched denta. His command tinged with a desperate fear.

Overlord gave a muffled laugh, unwilling to move his helm too much for obvious reasons. “Well! It seems the little whore has bite! Oh, I wonder how much more deadly you will be in the future…” The monster gladiator purred like a large metalolion that just set its optics on a large hunk of prey. “Don’t disappoint me, my love.”

Orion shivered in disgust at the pet name, but otherwise did not move. So Overlord moved for him.

The behemoth of a mech jerked Orion off of him and knocking him against a wall. The knife snapped in Orion’s hand at the hilt, leaving the thin blade embedded in the mad mech’s helm.

“You are safe for now, my love… I can’t wait to see you when you’ve matured.”

“Megatronus and Soundwave won’t let you live that long.” Orion shot back from the stone and metal floor.

“Hm… true. But they’ll have to catch me first.” Overlord turned on his pede and cooly strolled down the curved hall and out of sight.

Buzzsaw tailed the mad mech for a while to make sure he truly left while Laserbeak staid behind to watch over Orion.

 

The world was a black, grey and white canvos painted with liberal splashes of a glowing blue.

Soundwave, Ravage, and Frenzy panted with exhaustion and overheated systems. Burns, gashes, and energon, both their own and not, decorated their frames like a sociopath’s macabre portrate.

As their sensors no longer picked up any living beings near them and nothing attacked, they slowly started to descend from their berserking rage.

As rational thought returned, so did the pain and the feeling of over whelming exhaustion.

Soundwave, somehow still holding a stasis locked Rumble, collapsed to a sitting position when his knees gave out. It took all his energy just to keep Rumble pressed protectively to his chest.

“Primus…” a horrified whisper seemed to echo through the corpse cluttered hall. 

Soundwave jerked in an attempt to stand, but could barly manage a jolt as his wounds started to really make themselves known.

Megatronus stood at the end of the blood spatterd hall; optics wide in shocked horror, mouth slack showing his serrated denta.

“Soundwave… what happened? Are you okay? Did something happen to Orion?” Megatronus slowly started towards the Host palms held up and field radiating soothing energy tinged with worry. 

The silver gladiator paused at a panting exhausted Ravage where he lay on the stained floor. Slowly, carefully, he picked up the couaraider and cradled him in his arms before continuing to Soundwave. 

Soundwave, once his friend reached him, lowered his long arm revealing Rumble. 

Megatronus hissed at the wound and Soundwave felt the buzz in the air as a comm was sent.

“Hook is on his way, he’ll have you and the others fixed. Just tell me what is going on!” Megatronus’s voice was tinged with desperation and worry. “I leave to talk to a contact, nearly get arrested and get a frantic message from you! I need to know now!” 

Soundwave slowly, for him, snipped and pieced together a swift video clip summarizing the situation. 

“Slag… slag slag slagslagSLAG!” Megatronus voice thundered and echoed like an enraged storm god’s and punched a deep hole in the metal wall above Soundwave. “I’ll hunt that beast down myself!” 

Megatronus was momentarily distracted by the distant sound of pedes headed their way. 

“Don’t tell anyone what really happened here. I’ll come up with something to keep you safe… for now tell any that ask that I did this. We’ll iron out the details later. For now I need to check on Orion…” again the air buzzed with a comm being sent and Hook appeared in the hall with a muttered swear. “Buzzsaw informs me that Overlord isn’t with Orion anymore and has left the coliseum… Orion is in shock though, I’ll bring him up here.”

With that Megatronus marched down the hall to the lower levels of the arena on the opposite side of the large building

 

It came gradually to Orion, the shock. 

First it started as a soft tremors that quickly escalated to violent shakes that wracked his whole frame.  
His rich blue optics glowed brighter and brighter until the healthy blue was over taken by a blinding white.  
His vents grew heavy and irregular sending dust from the floor twisting away in chaotic miniature dust devils.

Then, he screamed.

Primal and heavy with a strut deep terror, it echoed down the curved halls, long and loud.

The archivist wrapped his arms around himself in a tight embrace as if trying to physically hold himself together and rocked back and forth, back and forth; staring at nothing as he wept loudly and openly.

His panicked field crashed into Laserbeak like a physical hit and whipped through the air in a confusing chaotic maelstrom of emotion. She sat, dazed, on her perch unsure what to do. Soundwave liked to hold and be held by his minicons and only them. While Megatronus and other gladiators liked to be left alone. But… what did Orion prefer? 

“What’s going on here?” a black helm peeked around the edge of the hallway, a helm Laserbeak recognized as a potential ally. “Orion?! What are you doing down here?”

Sideswipe slowly walked down the hall, wincing occasionally at the archivist’s shockingly strong field. Sunstreaker, worry hidden behind a stern look, was close behind.

“Hey, Orion…” Sideswipe called softly “you with me buddy?” 

The red gladiator was now knelt before the panicked mech, his field reaching out to tentatively stroke at Orion with calm, safe, no threat.

Orion’s white optics snapped to the other but gave not other acknowledgement. 

Sunstreaker cocked his helm and sat beside his brother and reached out with his field as well.

Calm. Safe. No threat. Peace.

Orion stopped rocking.

“What happened Orion?” Sunstreak asked, calm non-threatening.

Orion let out a long, pained, terrified keen and resumed rocking, this time banging his helm against the wall behind him.

“Hey, hey! Shh sh sh sh sh.” Sideswipe soothed as he and his brother layerd more soothing energy into their fields. “Is there something you need us to do?”

A chocked sob burst from Orion’s intake and he held out his arms to them, his face an agonizing picture of desperation and terror. When the archivist opened his intake to speak an ugly screechy crackle of static assaulted the twins audials. The only word they could discern was a desperate “PLEASE!!!”

Sideswipe was quick to pull the distraught mech into a tight hug. Sunstreaker, a bit more reluctantly, held both his brother and their current charge.

Orion’s loud sobs were muffled by Sideswipes shoulder as the twins rubbed his broad back and whispered soft words of comfort to him.

“I need Atlas.” Orion wailed as his whle frame shook.

The twins paused in their petting momentarily before resuming. Sideswipe seized the opertunity to distract and calm Orion with both servos. 

“Who’s Atlas? A friend of yours?” he quired softly.

“He-he’s my S-Simfur Rounded.”

“You have a cyberdog!” Sunstreaker loudly spoke, spooking Orion and making him shriek. Sideswipe glared at his twin who had the grace to look regretful. 

“Sorry, I… have a… tolerance-“

“softspot” Sideswipe fake coughed earning a glare from his brother.

“Tolerance! For pets.”

“He really does! He keeps a pet runt insecticon in our room.” He stage whispered to Orion, “named him Bob.”

“Sides!”

“What? It’s true!” The red twin grinned unrepentantly back at his brother. It softened though as Orion gave a soft, if a bit unhinged, giggle.

Sunstreaker gave a dramatic huff and crossed his arms. “At least I take decent care of him and myself.” He puffed imperiously side eyeing his brother’s dull and chipped paint.

“You’re such a drama queen, Sunny!” Sideswipe shot back with a smile “Isn’t he Orion?”

Orion, whose shaking was slowly lessening, hid a tiny smile behind his black servo. “Maybe.” Came the soft shaky reply.

“There! See? He agrees!” Sideswipe grinned smugly at Sunstreaker who merely rolled his optics.

“Yes, and he seems to not be taking care of himself right…” Sunstreaker then looked at Orion in worry. “Is everything okay on the surface? You’re usually polished to a shine.”

Orion’s now light blue optics flashed as if remembering something. 

“I-I can only afford one can of polish a month, and I brought this month’s can here… for you.” Orion elaborated at Sunstreaker’s confused expression. 

Not pulling back from Sideswipe’s embrace, Orion reached with shaking servoes into his subspace. He fished around for a bit before pulling out a medium sized can of metallic polish.

Sunsgreaker stared in open mouthed surprise at the unopened can offered to him and didn’t take it until Orion made a giving motion and got a frightened expression on his face plate.

“Thank you.” He whispered reverently as he held the can to his chassis.

Sideswipe and Laserbeak looked in shock at Orion, though for different reasons.

Sideswipe looked down in shocked awe; he’d obviously hadn’t expected Orion to follow through on delivering them the items. 

Laserbeak looked down in angered shock; Orion had tried to escape his body guard then travel to the very edge of Medatronus’s influence just to offer a pair of gladiators a couple gifts?!

Orion smiled timidly at the two and gave Sideswipe a small box of energon candies.

“I made them myself…” he offered softly as Sideswipe took them. “Atlas ate most of them though…”

The red gladiator nodded dumbly, “I… Thanks…” he gave Orion a small squeeze and subspaced the small box.

The archivist clung to Sideswipe and was held by both of the twins; wrapped in thick EM fields laden with contentment, calmness, and comfort.

That was shattered, of course, when Megatronus’s booming voice echoed through the hall.

“Orion!”

All three mechs on the floor jolted in surprise. Sideswipe held tighter onto Orion while Sunstreaker jumped into a defensive position.

“Megatronus!”

Orion wriggled out of Sideswipe’s hold and ran on shaking pedes to his friend. He took a running leap at the silver giant, arms out, a desperate and frightened expression on his faceplate. 

Megatronus caught him easily and pulled the archivist up into a fierce embrace.

“Primus! You scared us all Orion.” He whispered with a kiss to Orion’s finned audio.

And everything came crashing back on Orion like an avalanche. 

Broken sobs, muffled by Megatronus’s shoulder armor, erupted from Orion’s mouth as his plateing began rattling shakes again.

The silver Champion stood tall, holding the distraught mech in his arms so tenderly, whispering words of comfort. 

The twins felt as if they were invading something deeply personal and somehow sacred. So they quietly stood and started to leave. 

“Sideswipe. Sunstreaker.”

The two froze as if time had stopped for them. Slowly, oh so slowly, they turned on their heels servos up in a display of peace.

They stared up at Megatronus’s hard blue optics and felt as if they were being measured; good or bad they did not know.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the Champion’s optics softened a touch and he gave an approving nod.

“You did well keeping Orion calm until I could come. I look forward to meeting the two of you outside of the arena floor.”

The twins stood stunned as Megatronus did a smooth about face and started walking back the way he’d come, Laserbeak following behind him.

 

Soundwave lay exhausted on the small berth given to him, flanked on either side by a recharging Ravage and Frenzy.

Other than Rumble the worst wounds they suffered merely burns that didn’t manage to completely melt their plating and some cuts that were easily welded shut.

Hook stood at the foot of the berth finishing up the last few welds to Rumble’s armor, when Megatronus strode into the room.

Hook’s field reached out and pressed ’respect’ to Megatronus’s, not wanting to turn away from his welding.

Soundwave made an abortive motion to sit up but the exhaustion was too complete. He barely even twitched. His field flared with irritation, exhaustion, respect, worry.

Megatronus knelt next to the Host’s helm and placed a heavy hand on the berth ridden mech, right over his spark.

“Orion is fine. That pit spawned monster Overlord only scared him, there isn’t a mark on him. And before you worry yourself to deactivation,” Megatronus said firmly as the Host noticed the lack of said atchivist, “Orion called his trusted friend Jazz to pick him up and take him back to Iacon. They are on their way back to the Hall of Records as we speak.”

Soundwave nearly melted into the berth in relief as Hook switched off the welder and stood.

“There. He’s stable now, I’d suggest he stays out of any matches tomorrow or at least remains attached to you if the Grand Masters demand that the whole team has to participate…” the medic paused and eyed the prone Host in wary suspicion. “Mind telling me what happened in that hallway? There are going to be a lot of questions when the Grand Masters find out that ten gladiators were… eviscerated, and they’re going to be helm hunting when they find out four Enforcers were quite literally reduced to scrap.”

“I’m insulted, Hook, that you don’t recognize my handy work.” Megatronus sneered.

Hook snapped a disbelieving look at the large Champion.

“I was… waylaid after a meeting with some allies in the city by a group of over confident Enforcers.” He gave a low menacing chuckle, “needless to say those ones won’t be bothering us anymore.” Then a low rumble shook from the silver mech’s chassis “Then I was informed that Orion was being threatened by Overlord. As you know I hate when one of my allies is threatened…” 

Hook shook, indeed everyone knew not to openly mock of harass Orion as both Megatronus and Soundwave had ratcheted up the hard brutality in their matches, much to the joy of the crowds; following through on their threat they made not too long ago.

“So I tried to reach Orion on time, but those slagging Enforcers! They tried to stop me! And well… you saw what happens when something gets in my way…” Megatronus said in a deadly purr.

“And Soundwave?” Hook glanced nervously at the barely conscious Host. 

“Was trying to keep me from rampaging through the whole Coliseum.” Was the firm reply.

Hook frowned and glanced beween the two powerful, influential, gladiators.

“If that is the story you wish everyone to believe-“

“It is.”

“then that is what I’ll say. But Megatronus, the Grand Masters and Enforcers will be out for you, more so than they were before. Are you sure that’s the story you want to go with?” Hook gave a meaningful look at Soundwave before suddenly his world was spinning and his pedes were off the ground.

It took a while for Hook to realize that Megatronus had him pinned to the stone wall by the throat, but when he finally was in his right mind he grabbed at the powerful and armored limb that held him.

“I already told you that I am protective of my allies, which includes Soundwave, so I suggest you stick to what I told you to say and not go around spreading false stories about him and that hall.”

Hook’s wide yellow optics paled and he nodded emphatically before yelling that he would do as Megatronus would say after a squeeze from the Champion.

“Good. Now get out, someone’s bound to have seen the hall by now.”

Megaronus dropped the medic to the floor who stumbled to his pedes and bolted out the gladiator’s room as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw entered.

Soundwave, on the verge of passing out, weakly pressed a questioning and worried field against Megatronus.

“Don’t worry about me, my friend.” Megatronus said with a smile. “I can handle anything they can throw at us. Especially with Orion and you by my side.”

Soundwave’s EMF pulsed with honor and guilt.

“You are well worth the trouble, Soundwave, do not think so little of yourself. Now, rest. I’ll keep watch over you and your minicons.”

The Host pulsed out a weak feeling of gratitude before he slipped into a deep recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have been paying attention to the rating of this story you'd've probably noticed that it has been jumping around a bit. The reason is that I keep changing my mind as to whether or not to have (sad) smut.  
> In the end have decided: No.  
> I made an attempt to write some and it was painful, clunky, and I kept accidentally adding exposition. So. yeah, no smut.
> 
> Also, on a different note, look out for a little side fic coming out dealing with Orion's reaction to this chapter! :)  
> I want this fic to be from Soundwave's PoV mostly, so if I want to add something to this story NOT from Soundwave's point then I'll add it to that series! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the danger had passed for now Orion’s friends try to prepare him for the worst.

“Oof!”  
The sound of Orion’s comparably small frame hitting the black sand covered floor was muffled by the sound of the clanging of blunted weapons, shots from training canons, and larger heavier frames thundering to the ground and clashing together.

The small archivist lay on the black sand and stared up in irritation at the scarred metal ceiling.

“Orion Pax, I know you dislike fighting but you need to learn how to attack if you wish to stay safe down here!” Megatronus’s irritated voice spoke up over loud cacophony that echoed in the metal room. “You can’t just flee from every fight that appears before you!”

“I’m fully aware of that Megatronus.” Orion snapped back, proud of himself for not visibly shaking at the memory of being held close to that monster Overlord. Soundwave though, watching from outside the small training ring, saw and felt his emotion tremble in fear and disgust.

The host clinched his digits into tight fists as impotent anger and shame rushed through his frame.

:: It ain’t your fault that THING escaped. :: Rumble said sending comfort through their bond.

:: Overlord may be insane but he is not stupid. :: Ravage admitted with reluctance.

:: And he’s too dangerous to be confronted without several contingencies. ::  
:: And with contingencies for those contingencies. ::  
Laserbeak and Buzzsaw piped up.

Soundwave let out an irritated huff and bowed to their logic. He still felt guilty for Overlord escaping and for that monster getting at Orion in the first place, but the soothing blanket of his symbionts’ comfort and conviction dulled it greatly.

“Slagging pit!”  
Soundwave’s full attention snapped to Orion and Megatronus again as Orion went sailing through the air (again) and landed with a clatter on the other side of the ring (again) this time accompanied by his loud cursing. If Soundwave were a less dignified mech he would have held his face and groaned. As it was Megatronus was frustrated and furious enough to do just that.

“Orion…” from any other mech it would have sounded like whining, “you are going to get yourself killed or seriously hurt if you don’t take this seriously!”

“I know that Megatronus! I’m trying!” Orion spat, frustrated himself.

“Well try harder!”

“I can’t!” 

“Can’t or won’t?”

Orion let out a snarl from his vocalizer and turned on his heel, dagger still in hand, to march out of the training area they had chosen. “I can’t think like this we can spar when we’re both calmer.” 

“Don’t turn your back on me!” Megatronus snarled back and took two thundering steps toward Orion and grabbed his shoulder to spin him around.

Soundwave felt a brief flood of panic as he felt Megtronus’s anger and irritation reach a boiling point. He launched himself to get between his two friends when Megatronus let out a surprised yelp and jerked his servo back. 

Slowing to a stop the three mechs stared in surprise at a thin bladed dagger that stuck out between the silver gladiator’s wrists joints.

Soundwave felt Orion’s field almost instantly snap from fear to shock to mortification and worry.

“Primus! Megatronus I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! Here let me take a look at it and I’ll get it healed for you.”

The gladiator, to Orion’s surprise, merely threw his helm back and laughed.

“You fret too much, Orion! I’m fine and that was a good strike.” Megatronus’s voice was thick with pride and his smile was warm as the giant gently pulled the blade from his wrist. A thin trickle of energon followed after it making Orion squeak in distress.

Megatronus smiled down at his little archivist and chuckled. Fond amusement colored his voice as he let Orion tend to the slight wound.

“You know that I can take worse than that and have in the past… Why do you act like this?”

Orion paused in his mending before continuing his work at a slower pace. Soundwave and Megatronus both felt his melancholy field and frowned. They did not like that feeling coming from the one they held so dearly.

When Orion finished he gazed at Megatronus’s large servo as if it were some fundamentally tragic thing. After a long pause Orion spoke up with a sigh.

“I know that, Megatronus.” Orion’s thumbs softly caressed the large servo held loosely in his own. “I know that you are powerful and resilient, but…” Orion brought Megatronus’s scarred knuckles up to his steel blue face plates and tenderly nuzzled the rough servo with his smooth cheek before blessing it with a soft kiss. “I do not wish to bring you, any of you, more pain to add to what my peers have thrust upon you.”

Soundwave‘s spark contracted and twisted in his chassis as he gazed down upon Orion’s mournful face. He wanted to reach down hold him in his arms, to brush that look away. To kiss his archivist’s parted lips and inhale his surprised gasp and -what in the Pit?! This is his leader and best friend’s lover!

Soundwave shook his helm trying to rid himself of his budding arousal and shockingly deep affection. How deep Soundwave dared not contemplate.

:: Damn, Boss. You’ve got it bad. :: Frenzy’s emotions roiled with remorse and a shared lust as he spoke over the bond.

Soundwave forced himself to look away from his two friends as they acted out, between each other, Soundwave’s brief fantasy. Pretending to be giving the couple some semblance of privacy he walked back to the edge of the ring and didn’t look back, even when Orion laughed, field pulsing with a passionate love for Megatronus.

And he deffinetly didn’t feel as if Orion’s new dagger was digging into his spark when he heard him whisper, “I love you, Megatronus.”

~ * ~ 

 

After that first attempt to teach Orion how to fight, which was cut short so Orion and Megatronus could “learn their frames better” to “find out what their weak spots are.”. Rumble and Frenzy laughed and rolled their optics at that hiding the pain that it wasn’t their Host and them that Orion was “learning valuable information.” from.

Soundwave and Megatronus had since decided to fight dirty in trying to get Orion to spar with them. Meaning they invited Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe into a comm call and the five of them ganged up on Orion to convince him it was okay.

“Come’on my mech.” Jazz pouted playfully on the screen, “You know that while I can teach you useful tricks and stuff you’ll lack the experience needed in taking on larger mechs if you just stick with me.” 

Orion huffed and glared at all three of them over the screen. “Fine! You all win! I’ll spare with Megatronus!”

“And Soundwave and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.” Megatronus interjected and smiled in amusement at Orion’s most undignified squawk. 

“It is not just singular large mechs you need to worry about.” The silver gladiator cut off Orion before he could further object. “If there is more than one attacker you need to know how to take the least amount of damage and how to escape with out being followed.” 

“He’s right, my mech.”

Soundwave simply nodded, though reluctant to spar with Orion for a very different reason than their archivist friend.

Seeing that he’d lost, Orion relented with a sharp ex-vent and agreed.

“Don’t worry, Pax!” Sideswipe chirruped with a blazing grin. “You maybe book smart, but you know nothing about fighting!”

Jazz’s partially offended “Hey!” went ignored.

“You won’t be able to even lay a servo on us.” Sunstreaker teased, fluffing his now metallic yellow armor, thanks to Orion’s occasional gifts of polish, with a smile.

Orion rolled his optics but smiled none the less. “I think you’ll find I have a few tricks up my subspace.” He teased back, optics sparkling. “I bet I can pin at least one of you!” 

“Ha! I’ll take that bet!” Sideswipe piped up, seeing what he thought was an easy win. “If you get pinned by one of us you owe all of us all the candied energon you can make!”

“Okay, but if I win you apologize to Jazz for insulting his teaching.”

“Pff. Like some upper layer messenger can teach you something that can take down a gladiator. You’re on!” Sunstreaker smirked not taking in Jazz’s considering look or the sharp sly smirk that slid across his face.

“Now that is taken care of…” Megatronus broke in with a dramatic optic roll and pushing the Twins aside. “When will we be seeing you again?...” 

~ * ~ 

 

The next time the gladiators would be able to see Orion turned out to be longer than expected. 

Megatronus was busy gladiating. Hook had been correct about the Grand Masters and the Enforcers. The Grand Masters of the coliseum kept throwing more dangerous opponents at him and with greater frequency. Rest had become a precious commodity between the near constant fights, organizing his revolution, getting repaired, and dodging overly violent Enforcers the few times Megatronus needed to leave the coliseum. It was just as hectic, though much safer, for Orion Pax.

The archivist, since the fateful run in with Overlord, had to negotiate with his mentor Alpha Trion whenever he wished to return to Kaon. He was also kept busy at work researching laws and learning what the Senate was up to in order to help the revolution and warn others if things were to suddenly get worse. He was also negotiating with other high caste mechs and femmes, trying to slowly change their perspectives. But finally, about half a year later, everyone’s schedules lined up.

Soundwave stood in the large room where he had first met Orion Pax, where he always met Orion Pax when he visited, and awaited his- his friend’s little archivist. All of his symbionts were latched on to their respective places except for Ravage who was prowling around the room and connecting halls. The Host stood as still as a statue as the room buzzed around him, waiting, until at last he spotted the shiny metallic crimson and royal blue plating enter the room.

Soundwave was about to walk over and greet the little mech but paused when he saw a black and white mech walking and enthusiastically chatting with Orion. 

Immediately, Soundwave was on the alert. Though Orion’s companion was known to him, Soundwave did not trust Jazz when it came to Decepticon business. Call him paranoid, but Soundwave wouldn’t have gotten far in life, especially during his brief time in the Council, if he hadn’t been.

Soundwave had done a check on the upper chaste messenger and found it was just a bit too clean. It was obviously tampered with (by the same person that guarded Orion so zealously?) and Soundwave had had enough shared vid calls with him and Orion to know that, unlike the archivist, Jazz was very capable and willing to jump in the gutters and fight dirty: Blackmail, sabotage, threats of physical violence, and those were only what Jazz had done to Soundwave himself in order to make sure Orion Pax hadn’t “made a poor choice in picking his allies against the Senate.” 

To be fair though, Soundwave had done much the same to Jazz to protect Megatronus and the Decepticon cause. As a result, they both had a certain professional respect for each other and a tentative trust; at least when it came to protecting Orion.

Soundwave glared at Jazz behind his viser but made no other sign of his dislike as he stride towards the pair.

Jazz and Orion’s conversation came to an end when the Host came within audial shot. But upper caste mechs looked up at Soundwave with a smile; Orion’s more natural than Jazz’s.

“Soundwave! It is good to see you after so long!” Orion chirped, clapping hand on the Hosts’s elbow in greeting. The archivist’s warm Field hugged Soundwave nearly making him purr at the blissful contact.

:: Got it bad. :: Rumble chuckled getting a mental optic roll from Soundwave.

Soundwave bowed his helm to Orion in greeting than gave a pointed look at Jazz. “And what are _you_ doing here?” came Megatronus’s voice from his speakers.

Jazz gave him a sharp dentaed grin, “If you honestly think that I’d miss seeing my best buddy take down a couple a’ punks you’ve got another thing coming! ‘Sides, I want those apologies in person.” 

The black and white threw an arm languidly around Orion’s shoulders and leaned into the archivist’s side. Soundwave silently beat down an irrational stab of jealousy at Jazz’s closeness to the other as Orion’s face heated in embarrassment.

“I highly doubt I can actually beat them both; just didn’t like hearing them bad mouth you Jazz.” 

“Aw… you DO love me!” Jazz laughed out as Orion rolled his optics with a smile and ducked out of Jazz’s arm. 

Soundwave gleefully imagined pinning Jazz to the wall and ripping off a servo or two before shunting the jealousy back aside.

Orion stood before the tall silent mech with a genuine smile. “It is good to see you again Soundwave. I have missed you and the others very much! Are the others ready?”

Orion clapped back servo on Soundwave’s deep blue shoulder in a friendly greeting making the gladiater’s shoulder heat. The little archivist couldn’t see how the tall fighter grit his denta until they sparked because of the viser, so he was clueless to Soundwave’s inner struggle to not pull him closer into a tender embrace. 

Instead of doing what his spark screamed for him to do Soundwave nodded down at his desire and tweeked a pointed finial in play.

:: Soundwave, we’ve got to do something about this. :: Soundwave mentally sighed at Ravages emotion filled words: Irritation, loss, yearning, determination. The felinoid was, of course, correct, but now was not the time as Soundwave lead the two upper caste mechs through the coliseum to the training area.

~ * ~ 

 

When the trio made it to the designated area they found it unusually full. Soundwave sent a mental glare at the red and gold twins that stood ready at the center and largest training pit. 

:: Tch. Vain slaggers can’t keep their mouths shut. ::

:: Should learn to shut up before it gets them in trouble. ::

Soundwave pushed his agreement at Rumble and Frenzy. Sunstreker and Sideswipe, though created for the sole purpose of being gladiators, were far too prone to making boasts they couldn’t back and talking when they should silent. They were young and inexperienced and Soundwave doubted they’d last for very long down here, though with Megatronus and Soundwave’s influence and teaching their lives had a chance of being at least a bit longer. But if they continued to underestimate opponents, like they were doing now, they’d wind up as spare parts faster than a racer strapped to a rocket.

The black arena sand crunched under Orion’s pedes as he entered the ring and everyone in the room subtlety slowed their fighting to keep an optic on what was about to happen.

The busy audience’s collection curious fields buffeted at Soundwave. Never before had they, or Soundwave for that matter, seen a mech of the upper caste train with ‘scum’ like them. The host huffed and ignored the surrounding gladiators, focusing on the spar that was about to begin. 

Sideswipe was the first to face the archivist and, as such, was the first to go down.

Soundwave, and judgeing by several of the gladiator’s field, was impressed. He was also slightly nostalgic. It had been a long time since he’d seen anyone use the purely defensive but insanely effective techniques that were nearly as flamboyant and gracful as they were useful.

Orion almost seemed to be dancing. His steps were measured and smooth, his pedes bareky hissing over the sand. And when Sideswipe lunged Orion pivoted in a pirouette-like move causing the red gladiator to overbalance and, with the help of a slap on the back from Orion, fell face first into the sand.

The fighters nearest them chuckled lightly as Sideswipe quickly rolled back into a standing pistion, spitting sand as he went in for a punch to Orion’s jaw… and was promptly flipped onto his back after having Orion grab his servo in a vise-like grip fling the mech over him.

Orion was quick to follow through; never letting go of Sideswipes arm he forced the red mech onto his belly and pinned him.

Sideswipe tried to struggle out but Orion’s hold was like tempered steel. The red mech was forced to give up when Orion wound his free hand up and around his throat where he sank his digits in and wrapped the around several wires and an essential energon arterie. “Dead.”

Sideswipe chuffed a laugh sending little plums of black sand puffing away. “That I would be if you were anyone else, Buddy. You going to let me up now?”

Orion laughed and got off of his friend and helped pull him up.

“Those were some good moves, bookworm, but the bet was that you’d pin both of us. It’s my turn now.”  
Sunstreaker bounced into ring, excitement in his optics and zapping through his field. 

The match between Sunstreaker and Orion was very different than the one against Sideswipe. Sunstreaker kept his arms close to his sides when he wasn’t attacking and mostly focused on leg sweeps and kicks which was not unusual for him.

Sideswipe and Sunstreak almost always worked as a team. Sideswipe going high, mostly focusing on the helm, chest, and arms while Sunstreaker focused on the pedes, and waist, mostly.

Also, Sunstreaker had learned not to underestimate Orion, but eventually he too fell.

Orion was obviously tiring. While Sunstreaker had yet to manage a solid hit Orion was using up a lot of energy trying to stay upright and blocking the other’s brutal attacks. Finally, Sunstreaker managed to land a kick to Orion’s midsection.

Orion doubled over seemingly to clutch at his stomach but instead lunged at his golden opponate tackling him to the ground. 

Soundwave nearly cheered with the gladiators that watch, his symbionts and Megatronus certainly did though.

“Yeah! Get ‘em Orion!” Rumble jumped and cheered.

“Ha-ha! That’s my mech!” Megatronus boasted as Orion and Sunstreaker rolled in the sand trying to pin the other.

“Woo! Come on! You can do it!” Even Soundwave didn’t kniw if Sideswipe was cheering for his twin or Orion.

Jazz just silently spectated from the sidelines. An appraising feeling to his EMF and a smug smile on his face.

The high emotions and euphoric atmosphere seemed to snare Soundwave and drag him up to the ceiling. He actually bounced on his pedes in excitement as he, for once, allowed himself to flow with the excited fields and emotions pulsing around him.

At last Orion managed to pin a cursing Sunstreaker to the black sand and the sparr was over to the applause of their audience. 

Rumble and Frenzy charged the panting and tired archivist and tackled him to the ground, jubilantly laughing the whole way. 

“That was totally wicked!” Frenzy screamed as he vibrated in Orion’s lap.

“I think we have a new Champion of Kaon!” Rumble teased as he clapped Orion on the shoulder.

Megatronus gave a booming laugh as he helped Orion off the ground causing Rumble and Frenzy to slide off their perch.

“I do believe there is room for only one Champion of Kaon! Why don’t we have a little bit of private sparing in my room to see who egts to keep the title, hm?” Megatronus’s blue optics twinkled wickedly as Orion laughed in embarrassment and hid his face.

“Megatronus not in public!” he giggled out.

“Amen Orion! I really don’t need to know all the nasty detais of my best friend’s love life.” Jazz laughed as he saunterd up to where Orion and the others were.

“Just most of them, huh?” Orion shot back playfully as he gave Jazz a light shove.

Soundwave frowned behind his mask as he felt a sudden stab of jealously, nut not his own. He turned his visored face towards Megaronus, the source of the jealousy. The Host blinked in confusion, what did Megatronus have to be jealous of? Or angry for that matter? For now that Soundwave was paying attention he could feel it boil under the surface.

Laserbeak was quick to swoop down and perch on Megatronus’s shouder and provide a distraction before the Champion’s anger could grow.

“That was quite a marvelous show, you three!” she chirped, “we have both matches recorded in great detail, who do yu think would like to watch?”

“Don’t you dare Lazy!” Sunstreaker cried out as Sideswie squawked in affornt.

Soundwave mentally relaxed as he watched Megarronus’s anger recede. Though everytime he cast a glance at Jazz the simmering rage would slightly bubble up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kudos, comments, and love!  
> They have allowed me the motivation to finish this chapter and begin on Chapter 6! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though their love for the precious archivist is trusting Megatronus and Soundwave hide a secret that will ruin everything.

Soundwave stood at Megatronus’s right as the Champion’s lieutenants and allies filed into the gathering room.

Strika, Lugnut, Deadlock, Barricade, Skywarp and Thundercracker, and Shockwave.

As the seven seated themselves around the low and rickety table Soundwave subtly scanned each of those gathered. 

Strika was as calm as ever, her faceplate giving away nothing except for a mild annoyance as her Conjunx scooted into her side, nearly sitting on top of her. Whether so the oaf could get closer to his bonded or his idol Soundwave did not wish to guess.

:: Definitely Megs. :: Rumble deadpanned as he gave the massive fanatic a disgusted look. A narrowed optic from Lugnut told him that the disgust was returned. Soundwave was quick to mentally hold Rumble back before he said something that would start a fight.

Deadlock stood to Soundwave’s right; twitching occasionally and venting warmer than usual air. The Host imperceptibly shifted away from him. Even in the final stagest of it the withdrawal caused Deadlock’s field to stab painfully at the empath as if trying to forcibly sap some relief from him. Deadlock gave a violent shudder and briefly leaned against Soundwave for support. 

The Host stiffened at the unwanted contact, Buzzsaw hissed at the racer in warning to back off.

As Deadlock corrected himself with a small sorry he passed a small data chip to Soundwave which Ravage discreetly took, scanned, and read.

:: He wishes to talk to you after the meeting. :: Ravage reported with a sad mental sigh.

Poor kid. Soundwave felt a flux of pity for the mech and more than just a bit of sympathy. The mech was strong and determined to beat his addictions and fight both himself and the world to get better. He was also desperately in love with someone, a medic, that was completely out of reach.

Soundwave nodded his helm, not looking at Deadlock, and pulsed his support at the recovering addict. He felt the mech pulse his thanks as another spike of pain and longing for the chemical release of Syk shuddered through Deadlock’s frame.

Barricade gave a disgusted glare across the rickety table at the former addict. Even a corrupt Enforcer like him had little tolerance for those that chose to escape the world and their problems through Syk and Boosters. 

As the hulking mass of Shockwave made his way into the room and sank down into the chair next to Deadlock Soundwave’s symbionts disappeared into the shadows or paired up with another Decepticon.

Soundwave glared at the empurata victim from behind his mask. Shockwave was a brilliant scientist and a cunning stratagist, but had no morals, corrupt or other wise. Whenever the scientist visited the Host made sure his symbionts stayed be his side or traveled in pairs, and they constantly kept their comm lines and bond OPEN. None of them liked the emotionless and calculating look the one opticed mech gave them. Frenzy put it the best way, “Feels like I’m strapped down on his vivisection table. Like some bizzar thing to be cut open and analyzed.”

What was possibly worse about the emotionless Shockwave, in Soundwave’s opinion, was that there seemed to be a different living mech inside him. Buried. Suppressed. Screaming PAIN/TERROR/DISGUST/HELP PLEASE HELP ME! GET ME OUT!

Soundwave fears what the cold mech would do to him and those he loves if the Host were to ever tell that Senator Shockwave isn’t as dead as the news reporters say. Simply trapped in his own mutilated body as it tortures in the name of science and logic. Once the war is over Soundwave will personally see that the Senator is freed from his mobile prison by whatever means possible.

Soundwave was drawn out of his hidden glaring as Megatron began the meeting. 

“I am gladdened to see that everyone has made it to this meeting to discuss the next course of actions the Decepticons are to make… except for Starscream… tell me where is the disgraced Prince now?” Irritate flowed across Megatronus’s field as his optics locked onto the two seated seekers.

“He’s sorry that he couldn’t quite make it to your shindig right now, but evidently his latest squeeze found some rather ‘ground breaking’ discovery in deep space and wishes to check it out with him.” Skywarp said with a dismissive wave as he kicked one pede up on the table and lounged back in his chair. 

“YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT TO OUR GLORIOUS LEADER, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!” Lugnut bellowed shooting to his pedes and began to stomp towards the tense seekers when Strika siezed the lumbering mech by the back of his neck and slammed him back into his chair which promptly shattered. 

“And you would do well to not announce to the entire Arena that the Decepticons are holding a meeting in its basement!” hissed Strika.

Lugnut began to object when Megatronus spoke up, “Listen to your conjunx Lugnut, she is more often than not correct even when she is not.” Megatronus gave a good humoured smile at the femme as she chuffed out a ‘damned right’.

“But Lugnut also has a point. I will not be talked down to in such a disrespectful manner.” 

Everyone ignored Lugnut’s loud HA! and Strika’s swift jab to his side.

Skywarp held up his servos in mock surrender and laughed, “Forgive me Boss, I meant no offense.” His shit eating grin and amused field suggested otherwise.

At Megatronus’s narrowed glare Thundercracker stepped in to play diplomat. “I apologize for my ‘mate’s behavior; you’d think that after eighty-thousand vorns he’d learn to grow up but it seems he has a permanent case if the Stupid.”

This time Skywarp’s offended ‘Hey!’ went ignored as Thundercracker continued.

“That was an impressive match today. It seems the Games Masters are finally tired of being discreet in trying to assassinate you and just decided to do it in the most showy way possible.” Thundercracker huffed a laugh, “though it most definatly backfired and quite gloriously! The entire stadium was positively frothing at the intake and screaming your name by the end of it. Though I do believe they shortened it a bit. Pit, even the mechs that control the announcements are running with your new name.”

“Yes, Megatron they now call me… I think I’ll keep it. I have borrowed the name of another mech and now is the time to lay claim to my own. Yes, I shed the name Megatronus and it’s origins so that when others hear my name they do not think of a traitorous and dead Prime but someone more and someone alive.”

Fortunately for Skywarp his whispered ‘drama queen’ went unnoticed by everyone not named Soundwave due to Lugnut jumping from the floor and proclaiming his exaltation and ever strong loyalty and everyone audibly thanked Strika when she yanked hi back to the ground and sat on him. 

“Lugnut, save your exaltations for tonight. Now if there are no more questions shall we begin?” Strika stated primly from her perch atop her Conjunx.

“Indeed. I had been hoping to ask Starscream in person, but since he refuses to attend any of these meetings I suppose I meed to ask the two if you: Will Vos back the Deceoticons and provide the aid of her Seeker Armada? And can Starscream keep his promise?”

Thundercracker gave a slight bow in his seat. “Though Prince Starscream was thrown from his rightful place and is not a member of royalty in the optics of his own family, it is not the case with the people of Vos. Starscream is the Prince of the People; they adore him and were greatly displeased by his dethroning. The three of us have been staging a coup and nearly all of Vos stands at his wings.” Thundercracker gave a sinister grin, “Lord Starscream and his people pledge their loyalty to you and await your commands.”

Megatron’s smile matched Thundercracker’s and a flood of malevolence and eager anticipation flooded through the room. Soundwave smirked behind his mask, everything was starting to fall into place.

“Excelent! Then everything is ready to move forward! Now, Barricade, Shockwave, have our plans been successful in Praxus and Crystal City?”

“They have in Praxus, Lord Megatron. The city is heavily demoralized and crippled thanks to the attacks on the busyness area and the razing of the Grand City Hall…” Soundwave felt Barricade’s field suddenly ripple with nervousness and fear as the corrupt cop paysed and steeled his nerves. “Unfortunately, a new Enforcer has been promoted to Chief and is… doing a remarkable job of cracking down on our cells and limiting casualties… and I know he is suspicious that there is a mole in his command center, but has yet to become suspicious of me.”

“Is that so… and who is this new Chief of the Enforcers?” Megatron’s words were as sweet and thick as poisoned molasses as they oozed from his intake. Anger began to fester in his field and Barricade was quick to try and placate him.

“My allies and I will not be discovered, Lord Megatron! Chief Prowl has absolutely no suspicions of us! He is of no consequence!”

A mental alarm bell rang in Soundwave’s helm and he immediately started digging for more information and adding to what he already knew of Barricade and adding a file for Prowl.

“But you reported that this Chief Prowl is ‘doing a remarkable job cracking down on our cells and limiting casualties.’. So how, exactly, is he of no consequence?”

Before Barricade could respond Soundwave gave a double ping, drawing everyone’s attention to his lit up viser and the information displayed.

“He’s my twin brother…” Barricade snarled as he glared down at the rickety and scuffed table, “I do not like the idealistic and positive bastard! … But he’s my brother… which is probably the only reason he doesn’t suspect me.”

“Ah, family issues… makes me glad I was forged I the mines and had none… Is there any particular reason you forgot to mention you brother is working to oppose the Decepticons?”

The syrupy sweet tone was back and Barricade shook ever so slightly in his seat. The enforcer’s field was pungent with fear and desperation as he eyed Megatron’s canon arm. He knew the punishment for spies and traitors to the Decpticon cause.

“At the time I was unaware that Prowl was going to be promoted to Chief. I had thought that one of those in my own cell or even myself was going to get the promotion to Chief. Also, it was not until recently that Prowl gained any ambition to rise above his rank of a street cop and into a leadership roll. This has been an entirely unexpected outcome!”

Megatron stared Barricade down trying to find a lie, but as Soundwave himself could sense no lies from the scared Enforcer and informed his leader as such.

Megatron’s engine rumbled a subsonic bass and his thick, cloying field reached across the small rickety table like a giant hand that pressed down a deep menace as he spoke to Barricade.  
“You are forgiven for now, Barricade. But if I find that the Cause should come into trouble because of your relation to Chief Prowl you will be paying for it with your own energon.”

The Enforcer sat in his chair, frozen as if the hostile field that filled the room bound him in place. The fear that thrashed in Barricade’s field could do little against the suffocating blanket of raw malice but lightly nip against Soundwave. The Decpticon Enforcer warred between bolting out the door and staying put to keep his image intact. 

Soundwave took pity on the Enforcer, it was not his fault that the world did not go according to plan, and sent a pulse of encouragement and trust his way. 

This, combined with Soundwave sending a relaxing pulse Megatron’s way, helped the Enforcer to calm down and reply. “Of course, Lord Megatron. I would expect nothing less.”

The silver gladiator huffed and turned his attention to the mono-opticed mech beside Barricade; who slumped in his seat with a small relieved ex-vent.

“And what of you Shockwave? How goes your progress in Crystal City?”

“I am proud to report that I have managed to expand the Decepticon numbers by two: A weapons inventor by the name of Brainstorm and a sympathetic medic by the name of Ambulon. They have both been of great help in developing munitions and synthesizing a cure with less side effects to the Rust Virus you helped create. I have sent all of their relevant information to Soundwave for him to record and file along with all of the progress we have made.”

As Shockwave said this Soundwave received a ping notification that a rather large and compressed file had been received. Without missing a beat the Host started de-compressing it and sitting through the files with the aid of Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. With a nod and ping of confirmation to Megatron Shockwave continued.

“The files I sent also contain an updated map and several blue prints of the city and it’s buildings, as well as the levels below it should worse come to happen.”

Another nod from Soundwave in confirmation.

:: Damn. Hope we don’t have to drop it. It was always my favorite city we’ve been to. :: Ravage lamented from beneath the table at Skywarp’s pedes.

“Before we are dismissed I have a question for you, Megatron.” Strika mused, still perched atop her Conjunx, who seemed to be enjoying it a bit too much given the amorous field and hazy optics. Soundwave mentally cringed. He had enough feeling Megatron and Orion’s barely restrained fields he absolutely did not need to feel the old couple’s field!

:: Amen, Boss. Amen :: Was the chorus response of his symbionts.

“That depends. Does it have to do with the Cause?” Megatron cast a wary look at the large femme.

“Yes and no, my Lord. It has to do with that tiny archivist that you’ve been seeing…”

“I’ll stop you there…”

“Will he be replacing me as Third?”

Megatron paused as surprise popped in his field then replaced with amusement.

“I don’t know why that surprised me, but it did.” He said with a chuckle. “In response to you Strika, no. At least not yet. His spark is too soft to condone our acts and, though he is intelligent, he is unbelievably naïve.”

“Of Couse, Lord Megatron.” Strika replied even as Soundwave felt the disappointment and exhaustion in her field. Megatron must have felt some of her EMF as well since he turned to his Third and laid a servo on her shoulder.

“I know that you are tired, Strika, but soon you will be able to retire and rest.”

Strika huffed and bristled her armor, but didn’t displace his servo. “I don’t need your coddling, my Lord. I may be ancient compared to most on Cyberton, but I am far from brittle!”

“Indeed! Few can face the mighty power of Lady Strika, the General of Destruction, and live to tell the tale! I am truely the luckiest of all Cybertronians to have been able to catch her beautiful optic!” came Lugnut’s enthusiastic proclamation from beneath his love. Strika’s field burst with pride and affection and her sharp ‘shut up’ was dulled rather greatly by her loving caress of his helm and the tweaking of the giant mech’s wires making Lugnut purr in delight. Skywarp’s rather theatric and over the top gagging went ignored by everyone.

“Now, on to our next couse of action: The meeting with the Council of Iacon.-“

As Megatron resumed a ping came in from Impactor, Orion had come early today and was awaiting for Megatron and Soundwave in Sunstreaker and Sideswipe’s room.

The Host discreetly forwarded the message to his Lord and friend along with the information that he was sending his symbionts to keep Orion entertained and not suspicious.

“-with the aide of Starscream and his seekers we have a better chance at a swift and glorious victory should they choose to attack-“ Megatron didn’t even pause or give any outward sign that he’d received the message but Soundwave could feel the delight that flooded his friend and turned his full attention back to the meeting as he received Megatron’s joyful ping and as the last symbiont slipped out unnoticed.

~*~

“Hey Pax!” Orion’s royal blue helm whipped up and his optics and field flared in joy as he spotted the symbionts enter the small room.

Impactor nodded at them with a small smile from his place, leaning against the wall by the door.

“Frenzy, Rumble, Buzzsaw, Ravage, Laserbeak! It is so good to see all of you again!” the small archivist hugged, pet, and nuzzled all of them as they entered. Laserbeak nearly fritzed when Orion gave a small peck to her pointed wing but shook it off and landed on Sunstreaker’s berth. A slight pang of jealousy shot all through their bond, but it was quick to be quelled and Orion went completely unaware of it.

:: Bot doesn’t know what he’s doing to us. :: Rumble whined over the bond, pushing apology at Laserbeak.

“So what brings you to Kaon so early, Orion Pax?” Ravage inquired as he curled up in Orion’s lap. Much to the annoyance of Sunstreaker’s Insecticon runt who chittered its anger from his perch atop Orion’s helm. How dare Ravage take his spot!

“It’s okay Bob.” Orion said with a fond smile as he scratched the runt behind his helm, “There’s plenty of room for everyone!” 

“I’m taking that as an invitation!” said Buzzsaw, swiftly launching from his perch on a berth to alight on Orion’s shoulder, much to the amusement of Orion and Ravage and to Bob’s annoyance which got louder as Laserbeak perched the arm Orion had laid across Ravages back.

“’ey! Don’t leave me out!” Frenzy said in mock hurt as he climbed onto the archivist’s other shoulder. 

Bob was now chittering and clicking his tiny helm off, positively beside himself in indignant fury. None there could speak the little thing’s language, but they didn’t have to to know that the little spitfire of an insecticon was giving them the chewing out of a life time.

Orion chuckled, trying not to dislodge any of his friends, and cautiously raised his free servo to stroke Bob and calm him down. Unfortunately, with all optics on Bob no one noticed Rumble climb atop a berth with mischief gleaming in his optics.

“Dog Pile!”

Rumble’s war cry rang out as he launched himself at Orion, cackling. When Orion hit the floor with a loud ‘oof’ all hell broke loose.

Bob screeched as he was thrown from his perch and went stittering across the stone floor, chittering intelligible obsinities as he went.

Ravage yowked as Rumble’s pede knockd him in the side. His claws firmly retracted and the couaraider swiped and bite at his siblings.

Frenzy, laughing as he went down with Orion leaped at his twin and Ravage while Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flew off, squawking in indignation. 

The avians, flying in a tight circle around the play fight, would occasionally swoop down to peck at any unguarded back.

Orion laughed as he was taken in by the playful atmosphere. Occasionally poking a ticklish spot on a symbiont and pushing anything that got too close to his face.

Impactor laughed along with everyone else as he watched the unusual crew rough house on the floor when a sudden stab of PAIN, ALARM! Sliced through the thick atmosphere of joy and fun. 

Immediately the previous atmosphere vanished, making the room seem frigid and unbearably hollow. Only to be filled with cold mortification and honest apology.

Soundwave’s symbionts dispersed from Orion as if the archivist were electric and stared down in worry as their friend staid on the hard floor clutching his lightly bleeding arm to us chest. 

“Orion!” Impactor cried out in alarm as he rushed to kneel by his side. The large gladiator quickly sent a ping to Megatron, “One of Soundwave’s minicons hurt Orion!”

“Orion… I- I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to!” Ravage whined in distress, one paw, stained bright blue with Orion’s energon, held to his chest.

Impactor gave the cougaraider a disgusted look and sneered, “You should have been more careful, minicon!”

“’ey! It wasn’t-t-t-t-“ Frenzy’s voice cut out into a series of clicks and thick stuttering static as he tried to come to Ravage’s aid.

Impactor’s field turned hostile and opened his intake to bark an order when Orion spoke through clenched denta.

“It was an accident… just a scrape… all our faults.” He pushed out between hisses and grunts of pain. “Forgot my armor isn’t as thick as all of yours.”

The archivist sat up from the floor, arm still clutched to his chassis, and gave everyone a forgiving, if pained, smile.

“Still, they should have been more careful!” Impactor said with a hard voice. The minicons all glared at the tall gladiator, hatred in their optics.

“Impactor. It was just an accident and it isn’t deep at all. If anything this incident is my fault for not telling them to stop and get off.” Orion reprimanded his voice like steel and his optics sharp. When he saw the tall gladiator recoil as if slapped the archivist ex-vented in a sigh, his optics lost their sharpness but remained hard, and continued in a softer but no less firm voice. “I do not see the wisedom in blaming anyone for such a minor accident, and I highly doubt it will be repeated so there is no need for such hostilities amongst my friends.” Orion pulled his servo back from the wound, Ravage winced in guilt and tried to wipe the small splash of already faded blue energon from him paw.

“No worries, see? It’s already stopped bleeding!” Orion said with a smile as he pulled a polish cloth from his subspace and wiped away the energon. 

The energon had, in fact, stopped dripping from his wound as Orion’s self repair system had already sealed the cut lines, but had yet to mend the slice on his arm guard leaveing the wires and servos slightly exposed.

“I’ll just have to stay a little bit longer, so the nick seals by itself, but I honestly don’t think of that as a loss!” Orion said with a merry laugh making everyone else settle.

The relaxed atmosphere was quickly shattered as an angry Megatron flung open the door, clipping Impactor in the back, and cast a wary and tense look around the room. 

“Megatronus! What’s wrong? What happened?” Orionshot to his pedes, not noticing the minicons subtly edging to the opposite end of the room in an attempt to make less of a target.

“I should be asking you that, Orion.” Megatron said, pushing Impactor out of his way to get to his little lover. Soundwave stood like a silent sentinel in the doorway pulsing reassurance at his symbiont.

Orion Pax sighed and ran a servo over his faceplate, his field peppered lightly in annoyance, but was still powerful in its affection and compassion.

“It is nothing to worry about, Megatronus. I just wanted to play with my friends,” he gestured vaguely behind him in the symbionts’ general direction. “I accidentally got nicked, but everything is fine now, see?” 

He showed the giant silver mech his healing arm, which Megatron gently took hold and inspected. 

After a quick but thorough check he grunted and started to release Orion’s arm when a sudden mischievous glint sparked through his field.

Kneeling on the ground the silver mech softly too Orion’s arm in both his large scarred servos and pressed a tender and chaste kiss to the cut. 

“A kiss from a loved one to make it heal quicker.” Megatron’s word would have been innocent were it not for the lust that beat through his field and the absolutely lascivious look he cast at Orion.

Orion laughed and hid his face in his servo as his field pulsed with equal amounts of arousal, humor, and embarrassment. Everyone in the room gagged at the display, dramatically. Though unlike Impactor who was simply teasing, the minicons did it to hide their regret and jealousy.

“Enough out of all of you.” Megatron said with a soft chuckle as he stood. His field was lax with relief and soft arousal, but as he turned to face Impactor something in it get had and cold. “Impactor, I will need a word with you after Orion has left.”

Soundwave felt the fear that stabbed through Megatron’s old miner friend as Impactor gave a sot, “Yes, sir.” 

Orion must have felt some of it as he was quick to step to Megatron’s side. “Please, Megatronus, go easy on him. He was only worried for my safety.”

The little mech smiled up at Megatron and stocked his waist in a soothing gesture. The giant mech sighed and hugged Orion close with one arm his field softening a touch, but still keeping some of the coldness. 

“We shall see Orion. Until then let’s go to my room when we can talk and… maybe something else.” Megatron purred, tweeking some of Orion’s sensitive wires. But Orion simply laughed in embarassment and gently pushed the larger away with a bit of regret.

“I’m sorry Megatronus, but I promised Sunstreaker I’d keep Bob entertained until he and his brother returned from their match!” At his lover’s disappointed face Orion continued on, “It should not be for much longer, so why don’t you go back to your room for now and… get ready.” The impish glint in his optics and mischievious smirk that crossed his face should have been illegal, “I may have brought something with me today to make things… memorable.” He tapped Megatronus on the forehead right between the optics and giggled as the large mech’s cooling fans clicked to life.

“As you wish, my little librarian.” Megatron purred, pulling Orion to his chest and giving him a deep but quick kiss.

As Megatron sauntered from the room, his hips swaying oh so suggestively, he looked back over his shoulder with a smoldering gaze and a devilish grin. “Don’t make me wait to long Orion dear.” Then smoothly sashayed out and down the hall, out of sight. Soundwave, seeing that his symbionts and Orion were in no danger, left in the other direction to meet up with Deadlock, a tang of pain echoing in his spark.

“Eurgh. The two of you are so gross.” Came Rumble’s queasy voice. 

Orion laughed and crossed his arms over his chest as if holding himself. His EMF now completely taken over by the earlier embarassment. “I’m sorry Rumble, I… I don’t really know what to say. It’s just fun to flirt like that for me.” 

Immediately Rumble and Frenzy’s minds imagined them flirting playfully together, each trying to be more over the to than the other. Laughing together at each other’s ridiculous responses. Holding each other, not kissing or dragging, just touching each other with no lustful intents... 

:: Fragging- we’re loosing our fragging minds! :: Frenzy snarled over the bond. He and his brother’s fields were restrained so Orion could not feel it, but Soundwave and the other symbionts all felt the frustrated longing and impotent desire and echoed it. 

While the minicon twins were wallowing in misery in their minds Orion had gone over to Ravage to help clean his paw.

Ravage guiltily swept his pointed audials back and looked sullenly at the stone floor as Orion gently lifted his still stained paw.

Orion picked up on the felinoid’s guilt quickly.

“You know it’s not your fault?” he hummed, running the soft cloth between the digits that held Ravage’s retracted claws. The archivist’s thick field wrapping Ravage in a soft blanket of kindness and care.

Ravage merely grunted and looked at the pair of thinly armored servos that lovingly wiped away the partially coagulated energon.

Orion’s field grew a spring of sadness as his friend continued to blame himself for the accident. 

With a sigh, Orion pressed down on the digit housing the retracted claw that had accidently cut him. Instantly the sharp claw that had helped to reduce so many mechs and femmes and beasts to ribbons and scrap was released into the open on one of Orion’s servos. Alarm slammed into the gather symbionts, all of them jerking as the claw was released, all except Ravage.

“What are you doing?!” Ravage squawked, holding deathly still.

“I’m removing the rest of the mess.” Was Orion;s simple reply, as if the very same claw he held had not just moments ago slashed his forearm guard open. Ravage, still making no other movements, opened his intake to object.

“But I could-“

“I trust you.”

Ravage’s mouth closed with a sharp click at Orion’s calm and confident words. Even the archivists field was thick and heavy with his trust and acceptance. 

“But… why?” Ravage’s field, along with most of the other minicons’, was rife with confusion. 

“Because,” Orion said, wrapping up with the claw and allowing it to reshieth in its digit but still holding the paw, “you have never before or since then shown that I cannot. You are always careful with your natural defenses and are vigilant in your protection. And most importantly, should an accident happen and you hurt someone you did not mean to harm you retreat without causing more damage, make sure they’re alright, and admit your guilt. Even as I cleaned the stain from your talin you did not move or jerk to get it away from me.” Orion smiled a warm and loving smile that made Ravage’s spark burn like a star. “I trust you, my friend, all of you.” 

He looked over at the other four minicons who were all silent and staring. A tinge of guilt stabbed at their sparks at the small nieve archivist’s implicit trust. 

:: Boss, should we tell him about…? :: Buzzsaw quired over the bond at Soundwave. A reluctant :: No. :: Answered them making the shared guilt bite harder.

Impactor, who had been quietly sulking in the corridor with an equally quiet Bob in servo, spoke up with a sad and reluctant tone.

“Orion… I don’t think it is wise to trust them... us so completely.” He winced at the sharp glares from Orion and the minis, but continued on. “There are some things that they’ve… we’ve been hiding.”

“About what?” Orion's gaze was hard, still angered at Impactor but willing to hear him out. Buzzsaw was quick to send an unignorable comm to the gladiator.

‘Think wisely what you are about to say next; Lord Megatron is angry enough at you already…’

Impactor winced and a brief flash of fear slipped from his grasp and into his field before he reigned it back, but continued on. “We… have been… hiding secrets from you… the Decepticons that is.” 

Impactor’s gaze jumped around the room trying to look anywhere but at the other occupants before staying on Bob.

“I… am no longer in the higher circles, but…” Impactor gave a sharp ex-vent and stroked Bob’s hard back as if he could coax out some comfort from the carapace. “You should probably bring this up with Megatron... Though I'm sure they have their reasons...”

Orion was silent as he mulled what the large gladiator said. 

The whole room was tense, like prisoners waiting to see if they would live to see another day. Finally, Orion spoke.

“I will speak with Megatronus once sideswipe and Sunstreaker return.” His tone was reluctant and his field uneasy as doubt gnawed at the edges of it. Whether it was doubt in Impactor or the Lord if the Decepticons only the absent Soundwave would be able to tell.

Everyone ex-vented at once, sending gusts of air swirling through the more relaxed but still tense room.

Orion smiled pleasantly at Ravage and embraced him in a quick hug before pulling back and standing.

“Come here, Bob! I’ve got some treats for you…!”

Everyone was quick and eager to ignore the previous conversation and laughed as a Bob and Orion played with each other until the red and gold twins returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot express how much it means to me that this fic is getting so much love!  
> I honestly never expected it to get this much!!!  
> Just... Thank you! All of you!!!
> 
> I've started the next chapter, which will mostly star Soundwave and a certain recovering addict! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me confidence and really do inspire me to write quicker.  
> They just make me so happy!!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a storm brews on the horizon waiting to uproot and destroy everything and everyone. Many prepare for its powerful front. Most are ignorant of just how devastating it will be.  
> Among them are an Empath and a lost spark like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everyone! I got a new Beta! :D  
> I give a great thanks to ChaoticWanderer for a marvelous job Betaing!
> 
> Also PLEASE pay attention to the new tags!!!  
> Especially the ones after "Break Up, Lies, " !!!

Soundwave smoothly glided down the rock and metal halls of the Coliseum with a set perpose, his pedes making very little sound as he passed the few gladiators and workers that traversed them as well. Everyone gave the powerful mech a wide berth and wary glances which grew more ill-at-ease when they noticed that his minions were absent. As they searched for the spying symbionts that weren’t there.

Soundwave chuffed a muted laugh, noticing their paranoid emotions. Even if they weren’t currently near him, since they were still in Sunstreaker and Sideswipe’s room with Orion and Impactor, the gladiators would still have never been able to find the minicons.

He continued down several more hallways; going down two levels, up another, veered to the left, then the right, and even deeper into the bowels of the Coliseum. At last he reached his destination in a pitch dark, seldom used and rundown area. 

The final corridor that lead to Soundwave’s destination was broken and beginning to fall apart. The stone ground was cracked and uneven exposing sharp shards of torn metal poking up from the floor like caltrops scattered randomly across the unsteady terrain. Small dents and pockmarks littered the ceiling that grew in number and size as the empath navigated the familiar path to the edges of safe flooring. The dim hall grew darker as Soundwave descended away from the few remaining working lights until only his violet biolights illuminated the blackness that surrounded him.

The few doorways that inhabited the corridor were either sealed with heavy metal beams that held the crumbling ceiling up or were gaping and empty maws of a void like darkness that Soundwave’s biolights were too weak to penetrate. They stood beckoning to any foolish or desperate enough to traverse the abandoned halls into complete darkness and hidden holes that would swallow up those unfortunate enough to fall in their gullets. Down in the very bowels of the Coliseum where the Grand Masters collected the roaming Sparkeaters and other monstrous creatures that they used to pit against the gladiators for sport. Soundwave suppressed a shiver as the starving Sparkeater’s scream from all those matches ago haunted his mind.

Fortunately, today the hall was silent of distant echoing screams of the starved and any poor spark that’d been lost to the abyss.

At last Soundwave came to the edge of the safest part of the condemned corridor to a door partially concealed by a large rock that had collapsed from the ceiling. What little of the empty doorway showed was dark, but unlike the rest of the dead quiet hall ragged venting and soft whimpering could be heard from inside it. Soundwave waited for the mech inside, whose field and emotions roiled out and into the hall, snapping at Soundwave like a hoard of scraplets, to give a signal that he knew that Soundwave was outside.

He waited in his usual spot outside the doorway and patiently waited for the hidden mech to give him permission to enter.

When a soft keen and whimpered plea for help escaped the small hole the slender empath scuttled and twisted through the small hole before starting to crawl to the huddled and weeping mech. 

Deadlock sat curled into a tight ball, his cries muffled by his legs that were press against his face. Now that Soundwave had entered he could make out the wound of the sharpshooter’s armor as it rattled and clanked and scraped against itself as violent shakes wracked his frame in waves. And though the trembling mech held his own legs in a death grip that would no doubt leave dents, Soundwave dared not approach the other gladiator and startle him. 

When Deadlock gave no sign of acknowledgement Soundwave laid down on his front and scratched at the stone floor, waiting for the other’s attention.

As he waited for the other to surface from the turbulent waves of withdrawal that pushed him down and buffeted his will, Soundwave cast out a soothing net of calm stability to wrap around and help the ex-addict fight the current of temptation.

Soundwave patiently waited for his companion to relax and slow his frantic vents. As he waited he basked in his symbionts’ joy and fun as they played and conversed with Orion Pax. He even allowed some of their emotions to slip like a soothing mist into his own, adding them to the stability that wrapped around the now softly trembling Deadlock. Deadlock gave a a deep shuddering in-vent as he looked up and reached a shaky arm out to Soundwave in invitation.

The Empath was quick but smooth in motion as he slunk over to him, gently picked him up, and placed him in his lap. He felt Deadlock latch onto his front, desperately grasping his chassis as if if he didn’t Soundwave would disappear along with the comfort he provided.

Soundwave did not object, instead he coiled his cables around the shivering form binding them together and wrapped his broad and flat arms around the other, stroking one of his audial fins. Deadlock, firmly entrenched within Soundwave’s all encompassing embrace, had almost completely vanished from any outside viewer; only his horns and the tios of his pedes poked out from the shell that was Soundwave.

As the two relaxed in each other's hold they began to purr in sync. Deadlock’s loud and heavily vibrating, Soundwave’s nearly completely silent and softly quivering. 

The two purred and held each other until the last of Deadlock’s pain seeped away and he fell into a deep and much needed slumber.

Soundwave sighed as he tucked the speedster’s helm under his chin and closed his optics, briefly imagining it was Orion that he held wrapped in his protective embrace while he slept. A pang of the now deeply rooted longing and lo- affection, oozed into his field like a toxin making Deadlock whimper as he dreamed and clutch tighter to the Host. 

Sympathy rose in Soundwave as a longing just as deeply rooted as his own flared in the ex-addict’s field and tangled with his own.

Forcing his own agonized longing back, Soundwave pushed comfort and understanding at the one in his arms making Deadlock settle with a contented sigh.

As the speedster gladiator recharged in a comforting oblivion, Soundwave kept a constant vigil. The silent stone halls loved to carry sound to the depths of Cybertron to summon thirsting sparkeaters to the surface. Though the pair were in a relatively safer section of the condemned lower arena it paid to always be on guard for these lower levels were condemned for very good reasons.

The halls outside the room remained stone quiet as the hours passed and the rumbling roar of the baying crowds above, reduced to mere whispers and soft thrumming, waxed and waned. Until, finally, Deadlock stirred and awoke within Soundwave’s coils.

The Host was quick to lower his arms and loosen his armored data cables from around the heavier mech to allow them both freedom to move.

With a deep in-vent and a stretch, the mech gazed up at the visored mech: Gratitude in his optics and on his lips.

Slowly the pair disentangled from each other to sit side-by-side in silence. Soundwave pulled two softly glowing energon cubes from his sub-space and offered one to his companion, who took it. 

They sat sipping at their drinks in silence, not daring to speak out of fear of accidently summoning something they would be unable to put down. Instead they basked in each other’s steady fields and fed of the other’s emotions. When they had nearly finished their thick and heavily flavored drinks an edge of curiosity invaded Deadlock’s field. Soundwave expected the scarred thicker servo as it sought out his own delicate and thin one. Their digits entwined and they began to converse in silence through hand.

; Thank you, Soundwave, I… it’s been a long month. ; Deadlock tapped and nuzzled the area where Frenzy usually docked. His field was thick with gratitude, friendly affection, and relief. 

Soundwave squeezed the servo in his and ran a digit over his knuckles. He field echoed the sharpshooters with a bit of fondness mixed in. He looked over at the white mech and smiled behind his visor, though it went unseen. The smile vanished though as Deadlock tapped out a question.

; Who is the one that you feel such longing for? ;

The soft hiss of metal sliding against metal seemed to screech through the empty room as Soundwave rubbed his serpentine cables together and constricted them around Deadlock’s throat in warning.

; Forgive me for over stepping!; the trapped mech tapped, still holding Soundwave’s. ; I was just curious and… I wanted to help you like you are helping me!; 

Soundwave paused at the genuine sincerity, it was unexpected and oddly flattering. Slowly Soundwave unwound his cables from Deadlock’s neck and allowed them to retreat into their housings. He sat there, unmoving, thinking and pulsed apology at the mech whose servo he still held.

With a soft ex-vent he replied. 

; None of your concern. Though your wish is appreciated… maybe in the future, friend. ; 

Soundwave’s loud burst of a laugh was muted by his mask as he watched and felt Deadlock jump in shock in both field and frame. He didn’t try to hide his mirth as Deadlock’s wide yellow optics stared at him. 

; Friend? ; the speedster tapped, a slight tinge of hope ebbing into his field. His response was a soft puff of an ex-vent, a tiny laugh, and a gentle headbutt. 

Deadlock’s armor fluffed as he fidgeted and his flustered field fluttered like the wings of a swarm gossimerflies. If they weren’t in such a dangerous area he would have spluttered. 

With a final soft chuckle Soundwave gently pulled on Deadlock’s servo and looked towards to small exit in question. 

Collecting himself, Deadlock smoothed his armor and nodded. His yellow optics two bobbing lights in otherwise complete darkness.

Soundwave, as the one equipped with the best scanners and sencers was the first to exit the relative safety of the small room. When no enemies were to be found his friend followed after him. In silence the two made their way to the upper levels, out of the condemned darkness and into the life of the lite areas where the others lived and worked.

Soundwave turned to go his separate way, but was stopped by a strong, though gentle servo grasping his arm. He looked down in curiosity at Deadlock, who fidgeted and whose emotion weighed in anxiety and nervousness. 

“If… if you ever get lonely or… need to let what you’re repressing out my room is always open for you.” He gave a soft un-amused laugh, his field oily with bitterness and self loathing. “We can each pretend the other is someone else.” 

Soundwave stood in shock as he watched embarrassment consume the white mech and summarily retreat to his room. With a shake of his helm he cleared his processor and went to report in with Megatron. Orion should be gone by now and they had to finish the final preparations for the meeting at Iacon.

:: Hey, Boss! :: Rumble called over the bond, grabbing Soundwave’s attention. :: Frenz ‘ere is still kinda glitching from the ‘incident’ in the Twins’s room. He needs to dock and get it cleared up. ::

:: I-i-it’s-t’s not that b-bad! :: 

:: Frenzy, you are stuttering over the bond, it’s that bad. :: Came Buzzsaw’s worried reprimand. 

Soundwave sent out soothing waves of comfort and assurance, trying to settle his symbionts. As he approached Megatron’s room he pinged his location to the minicons, but received nervous and pained emotions back.

:: Er… boss… :: Buzzsaw said over the bond as Soundwave opened the door to his friend's room and stepped inside.

The host froze as he was violently dragged back to reality as his optics were assaulted by the image of his best and closest friend entwined with a moaning Orion Pax.

:: Orion decided to stay a bit longer to let his wound to fully heal… ::

Damn his symbionts for distracting him!  
And damn Deadlock for his powerful and biting field!  
And damn himself for not paying attention after a draining and emotionally numbing session with the ex-addict!

Soundwave knew that after being so totally encompassed by a field as powerful as Deadlock’s in the heavy throws of withdrawal made everyone else’s seem dull or nonexistent! Like trying to smell after being trapped in an airtight room where a powerful scent permeated the air, his empathic sensors had become numb to most others’ fields. Even to the fields of those with potent EMFs in the throws of passion were dulled until one was in the same room as them!

Soundwave screamed behind his mask as grief slammed into him and crushed his spark in an all-consuming grip. Thank Primus his symbionts’ had reached over their bond with him and locked down his field so the whole coliseum, including the two lovers before him, did not feel the drowning grief and the rabid jealousy that seemed to control his spark. 

Primus, it was bad enough the Empath could feel through the stone and metal walls the pair’s intense passion and love, but actually seeing the two of them in the middle of joyful love making to the nigh overpowering emotions of love, passion, devotion, yes, Yes, YES!!! That burst from them made it all the worse. Now he could see, even as he slammed the door and all but fled the EMF contaminated hall, the one bot he longed for in secret joyfully, exuberantly, making love with his leader, his best friend! 

His symbionts fell and wallowed with Soundwave in the cesspit of agony, longing, despair, betrayal, need, love, confusion, hatred… The six’s cries and wails echoed like the Damned through the bond they shared, silent to the world around them. 

The small group reached out to each other over their bond, each leaveing their post and trying to find each other. The six wandered as if dazed through the halls, the frames silent as their minds wailed.

Eventually, they found each other, each minicon attaching to the Host’s frame seeking comfort in each other and repairs.

:: Damn it Soundwave, why him? :: An unknown voice mourned, his own or one of his symbionts’ he knew not. :: Why did you fall in love with the one we cannot have?! ::

Soundwave staggered back into the deep unlit halls of the arena. Blind in his distress and mourning for something he never had possessed. He stumbled deeper and deeper, his steps loud and clumsy. Energon began to flow freely from his pedes as the sharp shrapnel on the floor sliced and pierced them, but he went on into the darkness, unaware of his wounds that grew in number and size and of the hissing of awakened and hungry predators.

As he ventured further and further pit falls began yawning up around him, growing in size and number, until a great chasm gapped before him. The distraught mech halted in his hysterical flight at the lip, heeding a subconscious warning of danger. His hidden optics gazed longingly, contemplatively at the bottomless pit less than a step away. He stood frozen, undecided, as an image of Orion, smiling up at him with electric blue optics, so full of life and compassion but not love, or at least not for him. 

Soundwave’s frame shook with a sob as he shuffled one pede forward towards the hungry abyss. Then a tiny flash of violet light was reflected from Soundwave’s biolights and he caught a brief glimpse of filmy yellow optics. A sparkeater!

The Empath froze as if trapped in a sudden stasis lock. Instinct warred with apathy and depression until a memory snapped to the fore.  
_Orion’s optics brilliant with unshed tears and pain painted across his face… the little archivist afraid for the imposing gladiator… the tight embrace, the overwhelming feeling of Pain, Sorrow, and Anger… a royal blue helm resting over Soundwave’s spark._  
NO!

Determination flooded Soundwave, forcing the depression away and aiding his instincts to back away from the awaiting abyss and the climbing sparkeater, deploying two symbionts as well.

:: We will NEVER be the cause of those feelings in him! :: Ravage snarled, ejecting from Soundwave’s back.

Buzzsaw’s furious screech, as he too detached, echoed their affirmation.

Soundwave deployed the blades in his arms and began backing away, ready to kill the hissing monster from the deep. Laserbeak locked on tighter over Soundwave’s spark with a growl, she’d die before that thing took her boss’s spark! Rumble and Frenzy increased the strength in Soundwave’s arms and focused on keeping track of the other symbionts. Finally, Ravage and Buzzsaw flanked the Empath on either side to prevent the monster from circling behind Soundwave, they were ready to fight for their lives.

With a scream that seemed to come from everywhere as it echoed, the abomination leaped from the black. Talons outstretched and tentacles whipping madly and a maw full of broken but still razor sharp denta gnashed at its prey.

The screech of metal ripping through metal combined with the pained and enraged screams of the sparkeater brewed a maddening chorus that clawed at the audials and rended at the mind. The abomination thrashed on the end of Soundwave’s armblade, tentacles writhing and snapping at him, slicing at his armor. With a deft swing of his arm Soundwave flung the thing off from where it was impaled on his blade, back towards the emptiness. The Empath was able to retreat a few more steps before the beast swung itself back out of the hole and charged back into the fray.

This time it stayed low, whipping at Soundwave’s less protected legs and abdomen and nipping at his shield-like arms. When it tried to get behind him Ravage seized a flailing tentacle and severed the end of it with his claws.

With an enraged screech the sparkeater turned on the cougarraider only to get another tentacle sliced off by Soundwave, at the cost of gaining a bleeding gash at his elbow from the sharp thrashing tentacle.

Another flash of yellow optics caught Soundwave’s attention, higher up and further down the hall than where the sparkeater was providing just enough distraction to keep his extended arm from pulling back into a defensive position.

Laserbeak’s high pitched wail of pain pierced the hall as the sparkeater launched through the opening in the Empath’s defense and latched onto her and Soundwave’s chassis. Soundwave went down in a heap of writhing tentacles and thrashing limbs and small arcs of energon.

“Soundwave!” 

The floor rumbled from heavy pede steps and, with a tearing agony of plating and wires being ripped from his frame, the sparkeater was pried from his frame and hurled to the ground. 

Heavily bleeding, Soundwave rolled away from the outraged sparkeater and stood up in one smooth motion.

He looked up at the face of a terrified but determined Impactor as he activated his drill. 

“Soundwave! Fall back to Deadlock!” the ex-miner barked, not taking his optics off the hissing sparkeater as it twisted and contorted it's frame as it attempted to escape the drill that drove through its midsection.

:: Come on, Boss! I’ll lead the way! :: Buzzsaw said over the bond. 

Ravage reattached to Soundwave’s back as a sickening squelching **CRUNCH** echoed behind them.

Impactor, his drill and one of his pedes stained with tainted energon, was quick to catch up.

“Another behind!” Ravage cried out through Soundwave’s speakers. 

Both mechs turned to see a slightly larger, but no less ravenous, sparkeater lunging at them from the darkness. Tentacles and talons out and ready to ensnare them. 

The deafening report of a powerful gun blasted through the hall, it's red shot briefly illumination the darkness and exposing three more sparkeaters hidden further down the corridor behind them. 

The lunging sparkeater fell, stunned from the shot, and Impactor was quick to crush this one under his pede as well.

“Deadlock, I told you to stay behi-“

“They’re going to seal the hall with explosives! We need to leave now!” the sharpshooter, still holding his smoking gun, cried before bolting buck down the hall towards the light.

Soundwave and Impactor wasted no time in transforming, a jet and tank respectively, and teare off after him.

Soundwave quickly passed the speedster, unable to transform on the jagged and dangerous ground, and went ahead to buy them some time.

Soundwave pushed his systems to the max, scanning ahead, above, below, and behind. The pinprick of yellow-white light quickly grew until it beat back the darkness and revealed a shocked and terrified group of mechs.

All around the group were heavy explosives, all wired together and primed to blow at their command. Fear stabbed at the Host. Buzzsaw had remained behind to guide Deadlock and Impactor! With explosives this powerful and the shape of the tunnel the fire and shockwave would annihilate anything and anyone in that hallway.

Muted cruses flew from Soundwave’s intake as he transformed back into root mode, scanning the explosives to figure out how they were set off.

“STAND DOWN!!” Megatron’s recorded voice blared from Soundwave making the mechs jump and instinctively look behind them to see if the infamous gladiator were there. Which bought Soundwave more time.

Slag it! These were heavily encrypted remote detonators! 

“Bonecrusher! Hurry up! We need to blow this joint!” one mech snarled at another.

No! He needs more time!

Soundwave hissed through his vents and stalked towards the group.

“Stand down!” Megatron’s voice snarled from him again.

“Frag that! We’re sending this whole area to the Pits before those monsters get here!”

Soundwave didn’t know which one had said that, fortunately for the mech, and angrily turned his full attention to Bonecrusher, apparently the demolition mech they’d brought. 

The Empath loomed over the demo mech, impressive given that the mech was head and shoulders taller than him. Bonecrusher staggered and cowered in fear as Soundwave assaulted him with RAGE, THREAT, DOMINANCE. The Empath only backed off when he extended a servo to the demo mech and played a single word. 

“Codes.”

Bonecrusher was quick to ping him with what he needed and Soundwave logged in to the explosives’ commands modules and made them useless until Soundwave gave the command.

With that Soundwave pulled his field back with an exhausted sigh. He nearly staggered as the mechs’ emotions around him beat at him. Frenzy and Ravage were quick to block his newly recovered empathic abilities to avoid overstimulation. 

He was unaware of the mechs yelling at him for turning off the explosives and how he’d doomed everyone in the coliseum, as he slowly got his bearings.

Soundwave resurfaced to reality at the loud reports of Deadlock’s gun and the roaring of Impactor’s heavy engine. The snarling and screaming of sparkeaters not far behind them.

Two of the guards sent with Bonecrusher broke and ran at the hellish cacophony leaving only one who knelt down and began laying repressing fire at the oncoming hoard. 

Soundwave stood to the side, his frame protecting the nervous Bonecrusher as the demo took pot shots down the hall, trying to help keep the sparkeaters back.

At last Buzzsaw zoomed from the darkness and docked on Soundwave’s upper back. Not long after, Deadlock riding on top of Impactor’s alt form and shooting back the way they’d come, came bursting out and passed the explosives.

“Slagging now what?!” snarled a still firing guard.

Soundwave chuffed behind his mask and calmly stepped towards the mad rush of sparkeaters.

“What are you doing?!” Deadlock chorused with Impactor. 

Red bolts shot around Soundwave as he made his way to an old support column that ran deep. 

:: Rumble: Operation: Piledrive. :: Soundwave droned over the bond.

A vicious glee erupted from the mini as Soundwave’s left arm transformed into a massive piledriver. 

The sparkeaters were nearly at Soundwave’s pedes when the piledriver came down hard.

The column gave a crack and the stone and rock groaned as it broke and shattered, and with it came the ceiling.

Jagged stone and twisted metal rained down upon the rushing hoard and the floor gave out as the sparkeaters screeched in fury. Dust mingled with darkness clogging the air and obstructing vision. 

The sound of Soundwave transforming was drowned out in the roaring of crumbling stone and the screaming of tearing metal. 

The Empath shot away from the destruction even as it rolled up and beyond the explosives. Rocks bounced off Soundwave’s frame as he navigated through the air until he reached the end of the devastation. 

With an extravagant flourish Soundwave transformed and landed in front of the others with a might thoom. Behind him rocks could still be heard tumbling in to the depths of the planet and the faint screeching of sparkeaters.

A beat of silence.

“Well, that was impressive, but those things’ll still climb out after us once they escape those rocks!” a cowardly guard sneered.

Soundwave smirked behind his mask and sent a command down to the depths.

A muffled boom, and suddenly the void behind Soundwave seemed to erupt with white hot flames, that consumed sound, darkness, and anything unfortunate enough to be caught in its range. 

The mechs before him stared at Soundwave in awe as he was wrethed in molten light and crowded in golden embers. As the fires died and Soundwave coolly strode to the upper levels flickering ashes followed him like a gossamer cape.

:: Show off. :: Frenzy teased, pulsing affection and relief.

Soundwave merely gave a tired smile and began heading for his berth to fix Laserbeak and a long and well deserved recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank everyone for reading, kudoing, and commenting on this story!  
> Ya'll are truly my life's blood!


End file.
